SWAT Zootopia
by masterGuest
Summary: En zootopia estan susediendo una serie de crimenes a gran escala y se nescesita de un equipo SWAT preparado para poder combatirlo. A la ciudad llegan tres nuevos soldados los cuales resivieron un entrenamiento especial; Kyle, Kitty y Lakky. Estos dos ultimos se unen mas que nada para evitar que la ciudad se caiga, haciendo que empiezen a sertir algo uno del otro en su lavor y vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Nuevos reclutas

En la estación de policía e jefe Bogo estaba revisando varios papeles los cuales eran múltiples reclamos por parte del equipo especial de SWAT de Zootopia los cuales estaban molestos por el constante maltrato por el resto de los oficiales de la policía. Había una que decía que renunciaba a la policía además había dibujado un pene en la tarjeta de quejas. En el momento apareció Garraza el cual era un leopardo bastante gordo y muy cachetón sudando y bastante cansado.

Señor…ya…llego…los nuevos…reclutas…SWAT…haf…haf tengo que descansar -dijo Garraza muy cansado-quiere bajar a verlos están en el estacionamiento.

Si los veré en seguida -dijo bogo. Después de un rato bajo al estacionamiento en el cual esperaban tan solo dos tigres los cuales estaban hablando y riendo.

Nervioso Kyle -dijo Lakky el cual era un tigre blanco de unos ojos café bastante alto con rayas bien marcadas, lo que no era normal eran sus orejas las cuales eran de lobo un poco más grandes usaba una polera negra manga corta la palabra SWAT con un pantalón militar y botas negras- esto nos es nada, es igual como te ocurrió en la academia, lo que en verdad asusta a un macho son las palabras "estoy embarazada"…pero luego le llega de milagro la regla –dijo Lakky sonriendo.

Mejor no hables de eso porque el destino te puede condenar con tres hijos –dijo Kyle serio, era un tigre bengala vestido con la misma ropa de Lakky pero tenía un bandera estadounidense en miniatura en el brazo izquierdo –porque de repente podría llegar el jefecito y…-no alcanzo a decir lo que quería porque en ese momento llego Bogo.

Solo ustedes dos –dijo Bogo con un tono molesto –que paso con los otros quinientos aspirantes.

No lograron pasar señor –dijo Lakky poniéndose firme y hablando con un tono militar.

Caballeros… estáis dispuestos a pelear contra el crimen y contra la avaricia de las personas que dañan a otros, confrontando a la naturaleza y su furia, estáis dispuestos a sacrificar lo que tienen para avanzar hacia adelante –dijo Bogo subiendo el tono de su voz ronca –saben lo que les espera policías de Zootopia.

¡SI SEÑOR! –dijeron Lakky y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

Eso es lo que quería oír –dijo Bogo un poco más tranquilo cuando su teléfono sono –muy bien…entendido cada ayuda es buena en estos momento corto –dijo Bogo serio colgando su celular- me informaron que viene una teniente también paso el examen final.

Una chica en los SWAT – dijo Kyle – la última mujer que se inscribió logro pasar apenas, pero a la hora del examen se terminó desmayando en pleno ejercicio.

Tu casi mueres en ese ejercicio –dijo Lakky riéndose.

Porque te ríes sabes que le tengo fobia a la muerte –dijo kyle nervioso y asustado de solo pensarlo.

No le encuentro el miedo, para que debe ser como dormir –dijo Lakky tranquilo.

Sí, pero para siempre y no podrás disfrutar las fiestas –dijo Kyle molesto.

¡YA CALLENSE! ¡O LOS ARE LIMPIAR EL TECHO CON SUS LENGUAS! –grito Bogo molesto.

En unos minutos, mientras los tres seguían esperando, llego un camión blindado hasta las puertas tenían hasta cinco centímetros de grosor. La puerta de atrás se abrió de la cual bajo una loba blanca, albina, de ojos color verde claro de nariz rosada y al igual que Lakky y Kyle estaba vestida con una polera que decía SWAT sus orejas en sus bordes eran color rosado y además su cola era lisa a simple vista, dejando hipnotizado a Lakky.

Teniente Kitty Hawk a sus órdenes –dijo kitty poniéndose firme.

Bien –dijo Bogo serio- ellos son los tenientes Lakky y Kyle trabajara con ellos desde ahora –dijo Bogo. Kitty saludo a kyle con un apretón de manos, pero cuando saludo a Lakky tuvieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, poniendo a los dos nerviosos. Los cuatro subieron a la entrada del edificio la cual era enorme –bien venidos a Zootopia SWATS.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: socializando, registrando y una triste verdad

Cuando Lakky, kyle y Kitty subieron para poder observar la estación se quedaron asombrados por el gran tamaño que tenía, habían puesto tres ascensores en especial uno para elefantes, pero no pudieron ir a recorrer el edificio, porque Bogo les pidió que fueran con Garraza para registrarse en el sistema.

Hola como estas –dijo Kitty sonriendo –eh Hola

Hola –dijo Lakky – eeeeh hola ¿estas despierto? Ey –dijo Lakky tratando de despertar al leopardo que estaba roncando con una botella de Zoo-Cola en la boca como si se la fuera a tragar entera –hay…habrá que aplicar el "terremoto" –dijo estirando los dedos y entrelazándolos.

Ok si vez que hace eso debemos alejarnos –Kyle alejando a Kitty con su brazo. Cuando estaban a dos metros del escritorio de Garraza Lakky golpeo el escritorio despertando a Garraza el cual tenía la cabeza recargada en él, pero cuando el tigre blanco golpeo la puerta este cayó al suelo junto a una caja de donas.

Que, que ocurrió, quien haya sido le voy a dar por culo –dijo Garraza con donas en los ojos y alzando los puños.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –se reían Kyle, Kitty y Lakky con mucha fuerza. En ese momento Lakky saco su teléfono e inmediato saco una foto.

Jajajajjajaja, para el diario –dijo en voz alta dejando a Kyle sorprendido.

Jajaja, pero hay que admitir que fue divertido –dijo Kitty riéndose

Guau que risa más bonita –pensó Lakky viendo a Kitty –bueno oye lo siento es que nunca despertabas nos dijeron nos ibas a registrar en el sistema de los SWAT.

Si descuida lo necesitaba para despertar –dijo Garraza con sarcasmo –bueno denme sus nombres, apellidos y lugar de nacimiento.

Ok, teniente Kyle Pirst, nacido en Nueva York –dijo Kyle serio

Teniente Kitty Hawk, nacida en tundratown.

Teniente Lakky…, no tengo apellido, y…tampoco sé dónde nací…pase toda mi niñez en un orfanato –dijo Lakky dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Como…no…tienes…padres –dio Garraza muy apenado por lo que escucho

Solo…necesito un…momento –dijo Lakky a punto de llorar y sin más preámbulo se dirigio hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo

Esta vez él estaba devastado por lo que escucho, ya que él era desde siempre un huérfano que nunca tuvo una madre o un padre. Él se seto en la puerta de un auto de policía y sin contenerse comenzó a llorar, al principio eran solo lágrimas, pero luego se convirtieron en sollozos.

Estuvo llorando por unos veinte minutos cuando de su bolsillo saco un papel arrugado el cual tenía palabras escritas un tanto borrosas, pero legibles.

 **Hijo**

 **Se debes estar muy decepcionado por lo que estás pasando, si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya eres un hombre grande conteniendo una gran pena. Sin embargo debes comprender esta emoción al pie de la letra vivir con ella no morir con ella.**

 **Tu madre y yo decidimos llamarte Lakky, ya que pensamos que te vendría bien para el futuro, algunos de tus familiares lo consideran un simple nombre, yo por mi parte lo considero como "suerte", mientras tengas este nombre siempre pensaras y sabrás que tendrás suerte.**

 **No te preocupes por si estamos muertos o no mira la triste verdad es que la muerte puede que sea dolorosa en su momento, pero te ruego que llores por los muertos, en su lugar debes agradecer a Dios o alguien de que esas personas hubieran existido.**

 **Te amamos Lakky**

 **Tu padre JOHN**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Comienza la acción

Lakky después de consolarse producto del dolor que sintió al recordar que era un huacho de nacimiento, una alarma empezó a sonar por todos lados entonces Lakky subió para encontrarse con varios policías corriendo en varias direcciones, algunos cargaban varios fusiles,M16 y M4 para ponerlos en un camión blindado con el signo de policía aún costado. Unos cuantos rinocerontes tomaron un traje anti-bombas con cristales como visor de protección.

Bueno…no puedo cambiar pasado, pero puedo ser la estrella en este trabajo –dijo Lakky corriendo hacia una especie de vestidor para ponerse un chaleco antibalas con una bandera estadounidense en el pecho, pero cuando la vio la cambio por una bandera Chilena, ya que él se crio en ese país, luego se colocó unas botas color negro con protección de metal, se no llevaba ninguna camisa debajo para poder guardar espacio para la increíble cantidad de munición que tenía, después fue a una galería de armas para tomar finalmente un rifle Barret XM107 un calibre 50 –ooooooh hola enfermera –dijo para luego dirigirse al estacionamiento donde varios policías habían salido con sus autos negros y blanco.

Él por el contrario se dirigió hacia una esquina donde estaban Kyle y Kitty apoyados en la pared, Kyle estaba vestido con el uniforme de SWAT, pero no tenía el casco en su lugar tenía una máscara de gas en la cara de color negro oscuro. Kitty estaba vestida con una camisa azul, de policía, con un chaleco antibalas sin bolsillos con una placa de policía, usaba un pantalón negro con un banano grande aún lado de las caderas. Tanto Kyle como Kitty estaban armados por carabinas M4.

Porque llevas un mastodonte contigo –dijo Kyle sorprendido al ver el arma

Silencio y arriba nos vamos en la máquina –dijo presionando un botón de llavero de auto haciendo que entre los autos resaltara un Dodge Charger Daytona de color rojo con una sirena en el techo y con un enorme 303 a ambos costados de las puertas –todos arriba –dijo él abriendo la puerta para que todos entraran.

En serio iremos en este vejestorio –Kyle un poco molesto, cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió para el pudiera pasar, prendió el auto haciendo que este rugiera como un verdadero monstruo –en serio ya de donde viene el sonido, porque no creo queeeeeeeeee… -no alcanzo a decir eso, ya que Lakky acelero alcanzado en pocos segundos la puerta del garaje sorprendiendo a los pasajeros.

El lugar donde se realizaba la acción era un estadio en el cual había unos rinocerontes que estaban armados con pistolas amenazando a unas cebras con pistolas y algunos fusiles. Cuando llego la policía los rinocerontes juntaron a los mamíferos para ocuparlos como escudos humanos, con esto la policía rodeo a los animales.

¡POLICIA! –Grito un oso polar mientras todos los polis apuntaron sus rifles, con esto los rinocerontes tomaron a la cebras por el cuello apuntándoles con las armas –SUELTEN LAS ARMAS ESTAN RODEADOS.

Apenas los policías estaban amenazando a los delincuentes Lakky detuvo su auto a varios cientos de metros, en eso Kyle y Kitty se bajaron para acercarse, pero Lakky se subió al techo de un edificio para poder instalar su pesado rifle.

Señor me encuentro en posición de disparo, distancia doscientos metros –dijo Lakky sujetando un radio en su hombro, mientras colocaba su rile con un trípode mirando hacia la escena de acción y notando la crueldad de los criminales –solicito instrucciones para proceder –volvió a hablar por la radio y le contesto el jefe bogo el cual estaba viendo desde la estación de policía en su oficina, junto a una enorme pantalla dividida en tres pantallas arriba y tres abajo mostrando la escena desde un helicóptero, este estaba mirando una pantalla el cual tenía a Lakky en la pantalla.

Llakky tu misión es cubrir y destruir por lo tanto no dispares hasta que te diga o hasta que la cosa se ponga seria entendido –dijo Bogo serio mirando la imagen de Lakky.

Si claro señor –dijo Lakky viendo a través de su mira que Kyle y Kitty lo miraron directo a los ojos ambos estaban apoyados mirando a Lakky con cara de preocupación por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que era la primera vez que salían a terreno

Muy bien Lakky todo va a salir bien –se dijo a si mismo inhalando aire fuere para preparar para lo que vendría matar si es necesario.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Plan de contingencia

En la ciudad de Zootopia Lakky estaba observando como una toma de rehenes estaba en progreso y de todos los que se encontraban él era el único que estaba en total calma para poder disparar cuando le dieran la orden ejecutar.

¡Bajen las armas AHORA! –grito un elefante policía apuntando con una pistola a los asaltantes.

O se largan o matamos a estos pobres desgraciados –dijo Sturns un rinoceronte de la banda con el cuerno roto por la mitad y usaba una chaqueta de cuero.

Lakky –dijo Kyle hablando por radio al tigre y mirando al edificio en el que este estaba, tal vez él no podía verlo pero el francotirador si –dime que tienes un plan.

Dame las condiciones del viento –dijo Lakky calmado mirando como Kyle levantaba su dedo índice para poder ver que viento que rodeaba la escena –vale tienes un problema el viento es bastante fuerte, pero no dispares aun necesitas quitar a los rehenes del campo de tiro.

¡Como esperas que lo haga estoy en un edificio! ¡A más de 200 metros de distancia! –Dijo Lakky molesto por los que le dijo Kyle cuando de repente apareció un lobo color plomo con manchas en la cabeza, ojos color café claro, usando un abrigo de oso pardo en todo su torso –espera quien es ese tipo. ¿Lo reconoces de algún lado?

No lo conozco –dijo Kyle observando como el can se ponía en frente de las cebras.

Nos les conviene estar en este lugar, consideren la siguiente oferta los matamos a todos y ellas pueden vivir –dijo el tipo y de entre la cebras que eran cinco, tomo a una por el cuello haciendo un candado con ella –están condenando a todas estas bellas mujeres, estos hermosos ángeles deberían estar bajo estandarte de Dios –dijo mientras del abrigo de piel sacaba un crucifijo unido a una cadena de plata –ustedes son el mal en la tierra pronto todo LO QUE HICIERON SE LES REFLEJARA EN HANTA EL DIOS TODOPODEROSO –grito mientras de entre de su abrigo saco una pequeña cuchilla para ponerla en el cuello mientras la pobre mujer gritaba de desesperación por lo que se le avecinaba.

Ese es…Pedro de Belem, es un criminal anarquista, solo cree en la orden de Dios, se le cuantifican unos cuarenta crimines por destrucción de propiedades privadas de manera brutal, una vez incendio una casa con una familia laica, sin religión, pero toda la familia sobrevivió –dijo Bogo desde su oficina a todos los policías del área.

Bien –dijo Lakky poniendo en su rifle munición explosiva –lo mandare al infierno –dijo quitando el seguro para dispararle.

¡NO ANIMAL! Pedro de Belem es como un embajador de la religión para la sociedad, considerado como el único que se ha rebelado en contra del sistema, si le disparas iniciarías un conflicto o una guerra en Zootopia –dijo bogo preocupado haciendo que Lakky se quedara tranquilo por unos segundos hasta que el tomo otro cargador de su cintura el contenía grandes balas color blanco -¡Haber policía que está haciendo! –grito Bogo en su oficina.

Un plan de contingencia señor –dijo Lakky poniendo el cargador en el gigantesco rifle –Kyle quiero que apenas la bala se clave en el piso, tú y la oficial Hawk se lanzaran a rescatar a las cebras –dijo Lakky a Kyle y a Kitty el cual supo desde ya lo que tenía en mente Lakky.

Por fin un plan –dijo Kyle ansioso –lista oficial.

Lista para trabajar –dijo Kitty preparándose para salir. Para ese momento Lakky ajusto la mira entre toda la conmoción y en especial apunto por detrás de lobo para no herirlo.

Muy bien listos…en…tres…dos…uno –dijo Lakky y cuando termino apretó el gatillo el cual causo un fuerte ruido en toda la ciudad, lo cual alerto a los criminales y a Pedro el cual estaba por cortarle el cuello a la cebra.

QUE FUE ESO –dijo el lobo sorprendido cuando de repente una gran nube de humo cubrió a la toda la escena del crimen era muy, muy espesa lo suficiente para que Kyle y Kitty salieron de sus escondites hacia la imponente nube de humo de la cual volvieron con los policías con dos de las cebras las cuales se refugiaron con detrás de los autos, después los dos volvieron con las dos cebras e incluyendo a la que Pedro de Belem había raptado.

El humo finalmente se había disipado los criminales quedaron más que sorprendidos por lo que les había pasado de repente se les habían perdido cinco insignificantes cebras.

Como se atreven a desafiar al señor todopoderoso, ¡AHORA CONOCERAN EL VERDADERO PODER! ¡FUEGO! –grito Pedro el cual saco una escopeta ploma con una cruz en la culata comenzando a dispararle a los policías en conjunto con los demás rinocerontes, pero estos al ver la potencia de fuego que tenían los policías salieron corriendo gritando hacia tres camionetas –cobardes…son unos cobardes.

Vámonos jefe –grito un rinoceronte en lo que él se subió con toda prisa al vehículo, pero antes de irse Kyle salió detrás del carro policial, sin embargo cuando él iba apretar el gatillo para destrozar una de las ruedas Lakky disparo su rifle al motor lo cual lo pulverizo en pocos segundos haciendo que un rinoceronte cayera preso por la policía, pero Lakky no perdió de vista a los otros dos autos los cuales se dirigían al puente que salía de Zootopia

Pedro el cual había visto de donde se produjo el disparo miro al escondite donde Lakky había disparado, pero él se levantó con el rifle dejando ver todas las características, y no por ser un tigre blanco no hay diferencia entre uno normal y uno blanco.

Tú, LAKKY –dijo Pedro al ver a Lakky como se iba del edificio –hola mi amigo caído.

 _ **2 horas más tarde en la estación de policía**_

Los medios de comunicación inundaron la sala principal donde bogo daba un breve testimonio de la situación, mientras tanto los tres SWAT subieron al segundo piso para finalmente llegar a unas series de oficinas divididas por escritorios con unos computadores en los cuales cada uno redactaba un informe de lo que vieron ese día.

Bueno después de una hora escribiendo por fin termine –dijo Lakky levantándose de su ordenador.

Yo iré a casa OK –dijo Kitty tranquila un tanto cansada –nos vemos mañana –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Nos vemos Kitty –dijo Kyle tranquilo.

Adiós…Kitty –dijo Lakky un poco deprimido, pero apenas se vio en el espejo viendo su cara de enamorado deprimido se pegó una cachetada muy fuerte –no, no, no, no…no puedo pasar por esto otra vez –se dijo a sí mismo.

EY lo de tu ex fue hace como tres años ya supéralo –dijo Kyle tranquilo, pero el felino albino lo miro con cara enojada.

Quieres…que olvide…que el amor que me dio una oportunidad en este mundo…de salir del pozo…y…que un día a un…desgraciado la asesino cuando iba a una ecografía…con mi hijo –dijo soltando una lagrima.

 **Holaaaa, solo pido perdón por ausentarme, pero me obsesione con jugar horas, no en serio jugaba como 7 horas al FALLOUT 4 que en opinión personal es mi favorito, pero bueno he vuelto a la acción con un capitulo largo si quieren dejar su opinión en los comentarios eso y nos vemos en probablemente dos días**

 **CHAOOOOO XD :.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Como odio el LUNES

En la ciudad de Zootopia, el sol empezaba a iluminar las casas y el sol se asomaba su zona superior, pero también ilumino un barrio con casas como las de la película de E.T, entre las casas había una que en su interior tenía una tele vieja como de los años 2003, una chimenea con unas fotos en las cuales había una tigresa de color anaranjado oscuro, de ojos purpura claros.

En el piso superior Lakky estaba durmiendo en su cama que era de dos plazas, pero se revolvía a todos lados y no paraba de sudar estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

 _ **Pesadilla:**_

 _Él estaba corriendo como si estuviera huyendo de algo corría y gritaba por todos lados_

 _Nichu –grito Lakky_

 _Sin embargo choco con lo que parecía ser un_ muro de un edificio. El cual estaba salpicado con una sustancia rara.

 _Se asomó solo para ver a la misma tigresa de la foto en la chimenea, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose con un dardo en el cuello, además lloraba por el dolor._

 _NICHU –grito Lakky mientras la pobre felina estaba muriendo._

 _Lakky corría hacia ella, pero ella lo miro y al hacerlo empezó a convertirse en cenizas, el viento las levanto cayendo en el rostro de Lakky._

 _ **Fin**_

Lakky asustado empezó a despertar para encontrarse en su casa, pero al despertar comenzó a llorar y abrazo un oso de peluche del tamaño de su mano y opto por volver a dormir poniendo su oso en su cuello para dormir unos diez minutos más cuando.

El despertador comenzó a sonar tan fuerte, marcando las seis de la mañana, llegando a saltar del cajón sobre el cual lo tenía Lakky.

Este de tanta ira que debajo de su cama saco una escopeta y de un disparo mato al despertador, pero se levantó de porque sabía que llegar tarde al trabajo era una falta.

Al levantarse de la cama decidió darse un baño corto, pero efectivo, tras salir se vistió con una polera negra con una estrella de sheriff pintada. Se colocó un pantalón militar azul que hacia juego son unas botas negras, como el sol estaba medio tapado por los edificios de la ciudad se puso una chaqueta de cuero con una águila pintada totalmente de blando.

Antes de salir de la casa se acercó a la foto de Nichu para el junto dos de sus dedos poniéndolos en la cara de Nichu para sonreír un poco al ver la imagen.

Salió de la casa, ya que esta no tenía entrada directa al garaje, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su auto Charger rojo, pero alrededor de del auto había una patineta colgaba y decorada color rojo con flamas.

También había Snowboards colgados en estantes, incluyendo también un rifle de caza, debido a que hay animales no evolucionados que son peligrosos, que se permiten cazar.

También estaba compuesta un abrigo de piel de ciervo, pero junto a todas estas cosas había una foto en blanco y negro en formato HD que mostraba lo que eran varios niños jugando en un jardín.

Se veían tres tigrillos que estaban jugando a pelota con unos lobos, había dos pequeñas águilas jugando con los arbustos aprendiendo a volar.

Estaban jugando en un bosque lleno de nieve habían también niños con sus padres, PERO detrás de toda la felicidad en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un tigre blanco de ojos café que estaba cubierto por un suéter con una capucha blanca, con una ligera, pero gruesa línea roja.

En su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción solo seriedad mirando como los demás disfrutaban la nieve y a sus amigos.

Él se acercó a la foto, pero solo no le dio importancia, alejándose en su auto mientras la puerta del garaje ocultaba todo el pasado de Lakky.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Pura y simple casualidad

Lakky estaba ya manejando alejándose de su vecindario para lograr pasar a la ciudad para poder hacerlo paso por el un puente que tenía más de cuatro carreteras, dos de entrada y dos de salida, él salió a toda velocidad producto de la prisa esquivando varios vehículos.

Al salir del puente logro ver que una parada de autobús había entre los mamíferos estaba Kitty estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero que no llegaba a la cintura, con un Jean rasgado y estaba esperando el bus que la llevaría a la estación de policía.

…ya que… -dijo Lakky acercándose a la parada de buses –EY Hawk–grito Lakky desde el auto llamando la atención de Kitty.

AH hola Lakky –dijo Kitty sonriendo.

EH…eh –dijo Lakky poniéndose nervioso –quieres…que te…lleve a la estación –dijo Lakky nervioso.

No, no es necesario –respondió Kitty.

Pe-pero ya son las siete y debemos estar frente a Bogo a las siete con treinta –dijo Lakky nervioso, Kitty miro su reloj quedando un poco sorprendida por el tiempo que se le fue volando.

Bueno está bien –dijo Kitty subiéndose al auto de Lakky poniéndolo más que nervioso y este arranco su auto y avanzando en entre todos los demás autos que eran de una generación más moderna, pero este era bastante rápido.

Vaya, es bastante veloz –dijo Kitty sorprendida.

Si lo es –dijo Lakky homenajeándose a sí mismo –lo más extraño es que lo encontré botado aun lado del camino. Y lo adopte.

En verdad lo encontró tirado teniente –dijo Kitty, pero Lakky la volvió a mirar un poco molesto.

La verdad…Hawk no me gusta que me llamen por un "rango". –dijo Lakky serio.

Qué, pero ¿Por qué? –dijo Kitty igual de moleta.

Me hace sentir como si…fuera una máquina, sin sentimientos –dijo Lakky volteando la vista hacia delante.

OH, lo siento –dijo Kitty –pero ¿Cómo trajiste el auto, cuando llegaste a Zootopia?

Tengo un viejo amigo que se mudó a Zootopia, apenas me entere de que me iban a trasladar, le pedí que se lo llevara a estación –dijo Lakky serio.

El camino se les hiso corto y en pocos minutos llegaron a la estación solo tardaron quince minutos en llegar. Los dos se bajaron de auto cuando delante de ellos Kyle estaba bajándose de un camión que lo llevo a la estación vio como llegaban los dos juntos.

Y como amanecieron los dos –dijo Kyle en tono de burla.

Mejor deja de hablar o te arrancare las bolas –dijo Kitty muy molesta.

Te lo agradecería mucho –dijo Kyle satisfecho.

¡YA! Basta los dos –dijo Lakky asustado –ya es tarde.

Pero solo son las siete con quince –dijo Kitty confundido.

Yo siempre me preparo –dijo Lakky caminando por un pasillo hacia un cuarto que decía camarín.

En menos de diez minutos lo tres estaban vestidos con el uniforme de policía, azul total con una placa en el lado izquierdo.

Los tres subieron a un cuarto amarillo que tenía mesas para tres, pero eran dos filas, los policías normales a la derecha y los SWAT a la izquierda totalmente separados de sus compañeros.

Los tres sentaron, pero tres leonas miraron atención a Kyle, a Lakky no lo miraron, porque él tenía un cuerpo semidelgado, pero Kyle tenía una musculatura que se dejaba ver. Ellas se acercaron para mirarlo con lujuria.

Oye guapo, quieres venir con nosotras –dijo una de ellas.

Podemos…realiza un trabajo juntos –dijo la del medio.

Pero yo voy con el primero –dijo la leona de la pared, ya que se desde la entrada los SWAT están a la izquierda mirando a la ventana.

No yo voy con él –dijo la de la orilla.

OK ya chicas…en primer lugar: no se deben pelear entre sí; segundo: son policías deben ser profesionales –dijo Kyle mientras las felinas seguían tirándose las orejas –y en tercer lugar…lo lamento por ustedes, ya que soy…Gay –eso ultimo dejo más que impactado a las felina, en ese momento llego Bogo poniéndose en su banco de trabajo.

Bien orden…ok comencemos con lo más importante –dijo Bogo mirando a los policías

 **Si eres homofóbico, largo de mi FICS, pero no quiere decir que yo lo sea (gay) porque lo no soy, además no tiene sentido enojarse por alguien de diferente orientación sexual pero si no les agrada pues LARGO!:)**

 **Deja tu opinión en los comentarios ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: misión contra protesta.

En las oficinas de la policía de Zootopia el jefe Bogo, estaba dando las nuevas misiones a sus respectivos policías, pero a los SWAT los estaba por el momento ignorando. Pero del lado de Lakky, en el asiento, Kitty estaba un tanto sorprendida, debido al comentario de Kyle.

Ehh… -dijo Kyle bajando las orejas nerviosa –kyle…tú en verdad…eres… -no pudo completar su frase.

Si –dijo Kyle con seguridad.

Y… ¿tu pareja es Lakky? –pregunto soltando una gota de sudor, pero sorprendió más a Lakky el cual la miro con unos grandes ojos bastante sorprendido.

¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? –dijo Lakky en voz alta.

Sierra la boca Lakky –grito Bogo.

Yo no soy la "pareja" de Kyle –dijo Lakky susurrando.

Yo ya tengo pareja –dijo Kyle susurrando.

Bueno…está bien, yo no tengo problema –dijo Kitty –pero me sorprendió.

…el amor es impredecible –dijo Kyle suspirando.

Y bien ahora –dijo Bogo dejando que los últimos policías se fueran –los SWATS –dijo con poco entusiasmo.

Haber algún problema con SWATS –dijo un rinoceronte enojado.

Uds...A mi oficina –dijo Bogo enojado, viendo como el rinoceronte se salía de la sala –bueno con ustedes deben entender algo –dijo Bogo subiendo la voz –son SWAT y los SWAT defiendo, solo se dedican a disparar y salvar civiles –dijo Bogo más calmado –solo tienen que hacer eso.

Los mamíferos se calmaron, pero más que respeto hacia Bogo le tenían miedo. Eso es lo que es el respeto, es miedo más escondido de lo que normal, de lo cual no nos damos cuenta. Y Lakky sabía eso más que nadie.

Es lo de siempre deberán vigilar una protesta –dijo Bogo mirando a los oficiales de manera seria –que esperan –dijo alzando los brazos mientras los mamíferos se retiraban –Lakky…ven.

Si señor –dijo poniéndose firme ante Bogo.

En esta misión iras con unos oficiales –dijo Bogo con un portafolios –ellos, son los nuevos integrantes y rebajados por ella –dijo Bogo dándole los papeles, en los cuales mostraban a una coneja de ojos purpura –Judy Hoops –dijo Bogo –y el oficial While –dijo señalando a un zorro que estaba con gafas de sol y sonriendo.

Que hicieron –dijo Lakky alzando una ceja.

Ah se pasaron de listos y los encontré…ejem…haciéndolo en mi oficina –dijo Bogo carraspeando, dejando que él se fuera –te aconsejo no quitarle los ojos de encima a While.

Si señor –dijo Lakky cerrando la puerta.

Después en el sótano los SWAT se estaban armando con armas que disparaban dardos, lanzagranadas que lanzaban bombas lacrimógenas, mientras varios se vestían con trajes de metal preparados. Lakky y sus compañeros se quedaron esperando un corto tiempo cuando vieron a una coneja saltando de la emoción y aun zorro frustrado.

Zanahorias puedes dejar de saltar –dijo Nick un poco molesto

Mi amor –dijo Judy dándole un beso en la mejilla –somos SWAT dejaremos las oficinas.

Por eso y no podré ir a la caja de café –dijo Nick molesto –en serio tenías que estar en celo.

Mira el lado bueno –dijo Judy con una evasiva, tomo su mano para llegar con al camión.

Uds. Son los nuevos –dijo Kyle viéndolos atentamente –SWAT Kyle, ella es la SWAT Kitty –dijo señalando a Kitty –y él es… -dijo mirando a Lakky, el cual estaba con un celular.

Y así me adueñare del mundo –dijo Lakky con una voz malvada –mmjjajajaaja… -miro a la gente tirando el celular –no escucharon nada…ya dejen de mirarme y súbanse al camión –dijo Lakky serio, pero por dentro él estaba muy, muy avergonzado.

Él es Lakky –dijo Kyle sonriendo nervioso.

Los cuatro se subieron al camión blindado, este era de color negro con una tiradora de gas en la parte superior. En el interior los polis tenían que ir parados, sujetados de una barandilla. Con los S

Era bastante incomodo, ya que solo los mamíferos grandes podían estar sujetos al techo, mientras que Judy y Nick tenían que agarrarse de las colas, ya que no tenían ningún lugar para sostener. Judy tenía que sujetarse de la cola de Kitty. Mientras que Nick se sujetaba del cañón del rifle de Lakky.

Eh… ¿porque llevas un gigantesco rifle en tu espalda? –dijo Nick nervioso.

Tranquilo amigo –dijo Lakky sonriendo –está cargado con dardos para elefantes.

Bueno eso me tranquiliza –dijo Nick suspirando –lo que me asusta es el increíble tamaño –dijo Nick viendo el arma calibre 50 modificado para lanzar dardos.

Tu eres el francotirador –dijo Judy mirando hacia arriba, por su tamaño.

Él es dios –dijo Kyle poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lakky –lo ve todo, con su bebe.

Ya no exageres, hermano –dijo Lakky sonriendo.

Judy, Judy –dijo Kitty incomoda.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Judy mirando a Kitty.

Pasa que…me estas apretando demasiado la colita –dijo Kitty incomoda.

Oh…lo siento –dijo Judy liberando un poco la cola de Kitty –no me fije.

Señores, prepárense estamos llegando a la ciudad –dijo el conductor.

Bueno prepárense para salir –dijo Lakky serio.

Los demás se movieron mirando a la puerta preparándose para salir, Judy y Nick se armaron con unas pequeñas pistolas lanzadoras de dardos paralizantes, mientras que los demás se armaron con unos rifles del mismo tipo de munición.

Prepárense en tres –dijo el conductor avanzando más lento.

Oh haber que tiene la gente –dijo Lakky sacando su rifle.

Dos… -dijo Lakky emocionado.

Uno –la puerta se abrió de golpe al suelo y todos en su interior salieron.

Aquí voooooi… -dijo Lakky des emocionándose.

Vaya esto esta fuera de control –dijeron todos, todos menos Lakky.

Buta la protesta penca weon –dijo Lakky enojado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Tanto viejo enemigo como nuevo enemigo

En la marcha en la cual había muchos mamíferos que se estaban gritando, alzando los brazos lo más alto posible, para que la gente, las autoridades supieran el enojo que demostraban. La mayoría estaba gritando cargando unos carteles que afirmaban que querían desterrar al alcalde, algunos carteles se alzaban fuerte.

Estos tenían un objetivo que dependiendo de cómo se maneje puede ser bueno o malo, dependiendo del punto de vista, como el reciente alcalde que había sido electo, hace tan solo cuatro meses, sin embargo por ser un alcalde Laico, sin religión, era algo totalmente nuevo en la ciudad de Zootopia.

La cual había tenido alcaldes de todo tipo de religión, con lo que algunas iglesias e instituciones se volvieron locas. Incluyendo a la gente.

Como algunos estaban gritando y enojados, los policías debían controlar la situación a toda costa sin intervenir en la huelga para no haber heridos.

Pero Lakky se estaba aburriendo, tanto que durante los 15 primeros minutos se las pasó babeando apoyado en una pared en la que luchaba por no dormirse. Hasta que no aguanto más, quedándose dormido parado.

Lakky…Lakky –dijo Kitty moviendo a Lakky.

Ya despierta –dijo Kyle tirando a Lakky al suelo, sin despertar.

¿Es así de flojo todos los días? –pregunto Kitty alzando una ceja.

No solo cuando tiene mucho enojado y frustrado –dijo Kyle viendo a Lakky.

¿Que? –dijo Lakky comenzando a despertar producto de que Nick le estaba echando café en la cara, haciendo que el gato saltara pegándose a la pared de un negocio.

Este es el mejor despertador del mundo –dijo Nick sonriendo.

Me quema –dijo Lakky enojado.

Se te va a pasar –dijo Judy volviéndose hacia la marcha.

Si claro –dijo Lakky enojado.

Quedaste listo para el desayuno –dijo Nick burlándose.

Lakky se quedó sin decir nada, volviéndose a quedarse en una línea mirando al piso, con una ametralladora que lanzaba dardos, era un arma negra con una pequeña mira de metal, esta era una M4 normal.

El miro a los manifestantes, pero solo se quedó tranquilo viéndolos, los mamíferos estaban enojados más con los SWAT los veían como una especie de perros falderos, al ver a Judy, Nick, Kitty, Lakky y Kyle, vestidos con ese uniforme negro, pantalones plomos con unas botas negras con perchas, su chaleco antibalas con velcro, los demás no tenían nada, sin embargo Lakky puso una pequeña bandera británica, lo que llamo la atención de Kitty.

Lakky… -dijo Kitty viendo la banderita -¿Por qué pusiste esa bandera?, antes era… -es interrumpida por Lakky.

Las cambio, porque representan… -dijo Lakky viendo la bandera sonriendo –los países en los que he estado –dijo Lakky serio.

Pero naciste en el sur –dijo Kyle inclinándose para verlo.

La verdad –dijo Lakky serio bajando la cabeza –prefiero tener varios países en mi sangre –dijo Lakky levantando la cabeza haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Parece que tuviste una vida larga –dijo Judy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del gato.

Claro que la… -dijo Lakky volviendo a ver a la marcha sin decir nada.

¿Qué? –dijo Kitty interesada sin obtener respuesta

Pero Lakky había cambiado la expresión estaba petrificado, con unos ojos muy grandes viendo hacia la calle junto con los animales, que no solo los abucheaban, al otro lado logro ver un puma con vestido de un terno negro con una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros, sin embargo sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, y un peinado elegante mirando a Lakky.

Él estaba congelado, viéndolo, pero cuando el puma le guiño el ojo izquierdo, haciendo una sonrisa, que lo hacía parecer un loco, Lakky cambio de expresión para fruncir el ceño, apretando los dientes y empezar a agitar agitado.

Cuando un enorme cartel paso el sujeto había desaparecido, de la vista de Lakky, pero se había metido dentro de un auto plomo, en un callejón.

Estaba marcando un teléfono que recogió de un maletero junto a un revolver del 45, con un símbolo, en el mango, una especie de serpiente

Encontré al tigre que quería –dijo el puma serio hablando por el teléfono y poniendo el auto en reversa muy rápido saliendo del callejón.

Lakky estaba muy amargado, sin pensarlo se metió entre la muchedumbre, Kyle intento sujetarle del chaleco, pero este se salió del cuerpo de Lakky el cual se perdía en entre la gente, estaba muy desesperado, sudando muchísimo y desesperado por tratar de cruzar, siguió avanzando apartando a los animales, los apartaba con los brazos, los empujaba con fuerza con el cuerpo o los amenazaba con el fusil.

Sin embargo al llegar al medio ya no pudo avanzar, sino que ya estaba atrapada entre un montón de animales que pasaban por alto de él, ya que no tenía su chaleco antibalas, SWAT, los leones, tigres entre muchos animales lo paraban seco.

¡SWAT DE MIERDA! –grito un poca, el cual salto sobre Lakky agarrándole por el cuello -¡OIGAN TENGO AL SWAT! –dijo el puma llamando la atención de todos los animales de la parte final de la marcha.

Rodearon entre unos veinte mamíferos al pobre Lakky, el cual trataba de defenderse dando, al principio, leves empujones que luego se convirtieron unos puñetazos a los animales que osaban acercarse.

Ya no tenía el arma, el arma se la había quitado un lobo el cual se la paso a un elefante que la rompió en dos.

LAKKY –dijo Kyle preocupado.

Todos los demás corrieron hacia los manifestantes, pero en eso dos rinocerontes

Se habían alejado de los demás, hacia los SWAT y abriendo sus brazos, los tomaron entre los dos hacia la pared, Kyle y Kitty estaban muy apretados, por la fuerza del rinoceronte, dándose la espalda Nick y Judy estaban de la misma forma.

Kyle empezó a apretar los dientes mientras veía como todos los animales golpeaban a su amigo por todos lados, cundo un león tomo un palo, haciendo que todos le siguieran empezaron a golpearlo de forma muy rápida.

NOOOOO –grito Kyle con impotencia -¡DEJENLO YA! –dijo enojado viendo que de uno de los animales volvió a dar un golpe, este fue bastante potente, que cuando lo volvió a levantar, pero al hacerlo empezó a levantar gotas de sangre – ¡LAKKY! ¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

YA SUELTENLO –dijo Kitty preocupada viendo como los salvajes le propinaban golpes.

UDS los SWAT –dijo el rinoceronte viendo a Kyle que estaba derramando lágrimas en los ojos –siempre destruyendo, creando solo el caos en la ciudad de nuestros hijos –dijo el rinoceronte volteando a ver a los manifestantes locos –sois el sinónimo de la mismísima anarquía, destruís todo lo que veis…malditos monstruos –dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo viendo la golpiza.

Nosotros los protegemos… -dijo Kitty enojada –de lo que los policías ordinarios nunca podrían hacer nunca… -dijo ella.

El rinoceronte se volteo a verla con lujuria.

Para que desperdiciar tanta… -dijo acercándose a su cara –hermosura como tú.

Sacando su lengua dejando a Kitty asqueada, estaba a tan solo metros cuando el rinoceronte estaba totalmente quito, abrió los ojos bien grandes.

Por detrás Nick le había inyectado un dardo con la mano, en la cadera, el rinoceronte estaba medio cansado cayendo al piso sacando la lengua y los ojos blancos.

Resulto que Nick llevaba siempre unos dardos en el bolsillo, uno claro para los mamíferos grandes. La había inyectado uno en el cuello del otro rinoceronte y este cayo. Volteándose a los salvajes que seguían dándole golpes a Lakky. Tomo las armas, las cargo con balas normales, claro una M4, se flexiono en una rodilla.

Sin pensarlo empezó a dispararle a las piernas de los mamíferos que estaban más afuera, cada disparo retumbaba en los edificios alrededor de la calle, siendo los mamíferos heridos todos en las piernas, muy adolorido, revolcándose todos los heridos del dolor, los demás al ver lo ocurrido empezaron a retirándose, pero Nick siguió disparando, dándole a algunos animales más, algunos caían y se desmayaban del dolor. Hasta que obvio se quedó sin municiones, pero todos se habían calmado.

¡LAKKY! –Kyle corriendo hacia Lakky, el cual estaba totalmente herido, con todo su cuerpo deformado por los golpes, su cara estaba ensangrentado, tenía la cara ligeramente cortada, con varias. De su boca salía un ligero rio de sangre y apenas se mantenía con vida.

LAKKY –dijo Kyle y Kitty llegando junto al tigre el cual se había desmayado cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras veía como una gran luz que le quemaba los ojos.

 **Gracias por ver esta historia y…recen por Lakky para que no muera**

 **La razón por la cual me tarde fue…**

 **Flojera**

 **CAHU y nos vemos el otro domingo**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Buenas noches a todos, menos uno

Lakky estaba herido tirado en la calle casi inconsciente, pero tanto Kitty como los demás estaban alrededor del producto que tenía múltiples golpes que le propinaron los agresores. Tirado manchado de sangre estaba respirando agitado.

Kitty –dijo Kyle agitado y preocupado –trae a Lux, es un puma médico.

Voy por el –dijo Kitty angustiada – ¡MEDICO! –grito corriendo al transporte del cual salió una figura negra.

Kyle en conjunto con Nick le empezaron a tomarlo de los hombros para llevarlo a una esquina, lo arrastraron hasta que por fin llego un puma.

Vestía un uniforme SWAT común, excepto que este tenía cinco bolsillos que atravesaban su pecho y cada uno tenía una jeringa distinta, una para elefantes más grande, ya que las demás eran para mamíferos más pequeños, llevaba también un brazo, prenda, de color blanco con una cruz roja en marcada en él. Un cinturón especial para llevar dos botiquines del mismo tamaño.

Cuando llego junto a Lakky lo vio con unos ojos verde jade sorprendido por el daño que le habían dado al hibrido. Con más detalle tenía una larga cortada en la cara que le atravesaba hasta el pecho, el chaleco no le protegió de los golpes del duro metal el cual le desgarro el musculo del pecho el cual estaba abierto con un gran moretón.

El brazo derecho de Lakky estaba sin nada con la ropa rasgada mostrando que su brazo igual tenia golpes fuertes, pero se veía clara mente que tenía un tatuaje de un ave pintada en el este tatuaje era oscuro, de un color plomo

Al ver que su mano se volvía negra por las heridas, noto un que Lakky tenía cinco costillas rotas. Lo que empeoraba la situación, debido a que primero le empezó a envolver el pecho con unas vendas que rápidamente se volvieron rojas por la sangre, le inyecto una jeringa en el cuello, por las grandes cantidades de sangre que derramaba. Como consecuencia Lakky se desmayó en la calle mientras sus amigos lo rodeaban y estos a su vez estaban en medio de un disturbio mayor con hogueras prendidas en todos lados.

…mi amor… -dijo una voz que rodeo el oído de Lakky el cual se encontraba en una sala médica, envuelto en una cama que estaba conectada a un contador cardiaco le cual contaba el corazón del tigre –mi vida…porque no me ayudaste…te amaba Lakky.

…. ¿Nichu?... –dijo Lakky en voz alta con los ojos cerrados.

Yo...también…te amé –dijo la voz sucedida de un fuerte grito que retumbo en todo la oreja de Lakky el cual empezó a ver una imágenes que estaban un poco borrosas, pero lograba ver a una loba que le miraba muy feliz con un bulto de mantas que le miraba llorando enfrente de Lakky –lo siento mucho querido…adiós.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Lakky despertándose en seco abriendo unos ojos llorosos y adoloridos por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo de un hospital Kyle, Kitty, Nick y Judy estaban esperando a que su compañero o alguien le dieran una noticia rápida, pero estaban nerviosos, ya que ninguno vio un odio tan profundo hacia ellos.

Mientras lo pensaban en unas sillas que estaban un poco alejadas Lux lego con una bata blanca leyendo un papel mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Lakky. Kyle es el primero en levantarse preocupado por su amigo/hermano.

¿Cómo esta Lux? –pregunto Kyle preocupado.

Tiene múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, también tiene fracturas que lo dejaran fuera de combate por un tiempo –dijo Lux serio calmado –hay que esperar que veamos si pueda seguir en los SWAT, crearemos un tratamiento especial para él y solo hay que esperar a que sea fuerte –entra a la habitación de Lakky.

A Lakky le sobra –dijo Kyle un poco más calmado

Esperemos que este bien –dijo Judy igual de preocupada.

¿Porque te preocupas? –dijo Kyle histérico dirigiéndose a Judy –apenas lo conociste hoy.

Me preocupa por lo que le ocurrió –dijo Judy seria y para ponerse a la altura salto hasta la parte superior de un bidón de agua, estando a la altura de Kyle.

Aún sigo sin entender como una coneja se volvió policía –dijo Kyle burlándose

Yo no comprendo como no lo comprenden –dijo Judy enojada –acaso te molesta SWAT.

Deja de hablar, a hora, microbio sin gracia –dijo Kyle cada vez más enojado.

Yo solo me preocupaba de tu amigo –dijo Judy recalcando la última palabra –y tú me lo agradeces de esta manera, estúpido.

Los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente enojados como para poder razonar más, Kyle por su parte saco sus garras de sus manos y Judy saco una pistola eléctrica para paralizarlo, los dos estaban listos para agarrarse.

Sin embargo los dos fueron separados tanto Kitty aparto a Kyle, aunque le costó, tomándolo del brazo que levanto, derecho tirándolo hacia atrás, le costó producto del peso que un tigre le significo a ella. Por otra parte a Nick no le significo mucho problema separar a Judy por su tamaños la tomo de la espalda haciéndole una llave.

Ya cálmense –dijo Nick sujetando a Judy.

Necesitamos estar lo más calmados posible –dijo Kitty seria esposando a Kyle en el asiento –sobre todo tu Kyle tu hermano está allí dentro, por favor solo cálmate hazlo por Lakky –dijo Kitty

Kyle no dijo nada se quedó calmado respirando calmadamente mientras Nick aun abrazaba a Judy para poder evitar otro momento incomodo entre ella y Kyle. Sin embargo ellos se quedaban esperando pero aun no pasaba nada Lux no salía de la habitación, eso hasta que salió de la habitación.

Les menciono que Lakky ya se había despertado, pero requería de un descanso para poder relajarse de las heridas que había sufrido, además le dijo que podrían verlo por la mañana del siguiente día. Era de noche y la ciudad se había calmado un poco después de lo ocurrido en el la calle.

Con esto los compañeros SWAT se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, con Kyle sin las esposas claramente.

Nick y Judy se fueron caminando hasta llegar a una parada de metro en la cual se fueron al departamento de Judy donde ella lo compartía con su novio.

Entrando a su casa había varias fotos de ellos cuando estaban resolviendo el caso de los animales salvajes en su momento, una de ellas Nick estaba un poco molesto los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Judy ponía su cara junto a la de Nick sonriendo

Una vez dentro no hicieron nada y solo se acostaron abrazados, Judy vestida con un pijama morado, pero Nick se dejó solamente con un pantalón delgado para acostarse con Judy, dejando que ella se acostara en su pecho, ella acostó con Nick moviendo su cabeza sintiendo el suave pelaje de su pecho.

Poniéndose cómoda Judy se quedó dormida en el pecho de Nick, mientras él le dio un beso en la frente de la coneja que dormía plácidamente con él feliz de estar con ella ya con esto él se quedó dormido en su cama juntos con una sonrisa.

Kyle iba en una camioneta pequeña, blanca, en la cual se dirigía a un departamento grande en cual el habitaba, aparcando el vehículo en uno de los estacionamientos, apago el auto y se fue caminando a aun ascensor que lo llevo al piso 24, más alto, al llegar encontró a varias puertas, algunas en mal estado, pero él se dirigió a la ante penúltima de un pasillo.

Al entrar la casa era en si pequeña únicamente era una habitación grande que era el living y la cocina, y más adelante una puerta que daba al dormitorio donde el entro.

Al entrar se sacó la camisa para ponerse una polera manga corta, para luego ver en la cama a un lobo de pelo color blanco no estaba vestido, únicamente con la parte inferior de un pijama negro. Sus orejas eran blancas, pero la parte de enfrente, estaba decorada de color verde.

Al igual que sus manos/patas eran de color verde claro, de cuerpo delgado un poco con músculos y tenía un pequeño copete verde en la cabeza mientras dormía plácidamente en la cama con el brazo derecho debajo de la almohada.

Kyle abrió la cama para poder acostarse junto a él pasando su brazo por debajo de su brazo en tono protector acostándose a un lado de él tranquilo.

Buenas noches Link –dijo Kyle susurrando sonriendo.

Duerme bien mi amor –dijo Link feliz quedándose definitivamente dormido junto a Kyle.

En otro sector de la ciudad, más específico en un hotel central de la ciudad, Kitty se estaba bañando, tarareando una canción de Gazelle. Ella salió de la ducha para poder secarse con una toalla que le genero problemas, después el pelo se le esponjo, lo que soluciono penándoselo con una peineta.

Poniéndose un pijama rojo manga larga, amplia, ella se dirigió a la sala de estar junto al sillón se sentó en una posición de loto cerrando los ojos cerrados, comenzó a respirar profundamente para poder relajarse, sin embargo algo la atormentaba había algo que no la dejaban concentrarse en su paz interior, estando una hora relajándose lo mejor era irse a dormir a su habitación.

Una pequeña habitación con una ventana que daba a la ciudad y se alcanzaba ver de lejos el hospital, central donde llevaron a Lakky.

Que duermas bien Lakky –dijo Kitty preocupada acostándose en la

Por su parte Lakky estaba en la cama del hospital con una nueva venda en la cara que le cubría casi toda la cara excepto por su ojo izquierdo que miraba a la ventana, soltando unas lágrimas que caían a la almohada sin poder conciliar el sueño, mientras que en un rincón de la ciudad había una reunión un tanto importante.

Quieres el tigre –dijo pedro de Belem sentado en una caja de madera –nos darás lo que queremos

No se preocupe señor de Belem –dijo el puma serio –mis jefes cumplimos siempre nuestra palabra.

Que nuestro protector lo escuche –dijo pedro de Belem dándole la mano al puma.

Más de 1000 armas para Uds. –dijo el puma serio –larga vida a Uds. señor –dijo el puma estrechando la mano –ahora…el tigre

 **HOOOOOOOOOOLAP**

 **ME EXTRAÑARON VERDAD…NO…NADIE…YA QUE**

 **ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY AUNQUE ME TARDE PORQUE NO ME IMAGINE QUE FUERA TAN LARGO LA VERDAD**

 **NI TANTO masterGuest**

 **Bueno nos vemos el otro DOMINGO**

 **Y recordad: "La historia está escrita en sangre"**

 **Es lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos tómenlo como adelanto**

 **Chauuuuuuu**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos de un amigo

Hola Lakky –dijo una voz grave que revotaba en medio de un bosque de árboles de tallo largo de unos 250 metro de altura, con helechos en su zona baja, cercana a la tierra.

Junto a este bosque había un pequeño rio donde circulaba una agua cristalina que se oia en todos lados, a lo largo de todo el bosque, los helechos se movían con el danzar de una briza fría del invierno con esta las gotas de rocio, volaban a todas las partes del pelaje de un pequeño tigre de color blanco, Lakky quien era tan solo un pequeño cachorro inocente.

No hablaba mucho con sus otros compañeros, desde esa vez que era el cumpleaños de un compañero del orfanato en el que se encontraba, había dicho solamente "hola" con eso los demás animales, pumas, zorros y lobos le abuchearon, tirándole olas y olas de papeles. Llegando a encerrarlo en un armario de cajas, el pobre Lakky era torturado por todos los demás.

Ahora tres semanas después Lakky se encontraba mirando el riachuelo tranquilo, aunque en su rostro no reflejaba nada por dentro unas lágrimas que anhelaban salir de su interior para poder relajarse, pero había algo que le dolía que le impedía desahogarse.

En eso sentía que una mano fría, tan fría que le helaba la espalda al pequeño Lakky, entonces él se dio la vuelta para finalmente observar con unos ojos húmedos a una cosa, esa cosa que flotaba transparente, era de más o menos el tamaño de Lakky no podía verle la cara era una silueta negra que flotaba junto a Lakky. Era frio o algo por el estilo, ya que cuando él se acercaba al Lakky el frio se apoderaba del ambiente que lo rodeaba, congelando una vez una bella flor, cuando la entidad se acercó a esta.

Con Lakky enfrente del espectro le pregunto: ¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunto al espectro que durante un tiempo no respondió nada, durante un tiempo. Lakky ya había visto a la silueta, en especial en el bosque mientras caminaba por los alrededores.

Ah porque estas solo, no tienes una familia y te molestan –dijo la silueta, la cual comenzó a formarse, en la forma de un cachorro de pantera, sin embargo su rostro aún no se formaba sus orejas eran cortas y redondas, tiran un ligero humo negro –compartes el mismo dolor que yo no crees.

Pero si tú únicamente eres una nube –dijo Lakky con una voz aguda.

Parezco una, pero aparento mucho más –dijo la silueta con un tono más enojado.

¿Por qué te veo?, yo soy el único que te ve, el resto de los demás idiotas no –dijo Lakky curioso, ya que les contaba a las profesoras cuidadoras del orfanato, pero estas le decían que no veían nada solo veían bosque y helechos pero no una silueta.

Porque creo que soy tu amigo no –dijo la silueta con un tono divertido.

No conozco –dijo Lakky tímido.

Así es como empiezan los amigos –dijo la silueta sentándose a su lado –o no sabes lo que es un amigo.

Lakky no respondió, no conocía a ningún amigo, si el Lakky del futuro le viera, le animaría, que en realidad no estaría solo y que sería buscar amigos que el proceso es duro.

Oh perdón…de verdad yo…-dijo la silueta a penada –pero no te preocupes, que desde ahora, si tú lo deseas, soy tu mejor amigo, para toda la vida.

En serio… -dijo Lakky casi llorando.

Si…amigo (le estrecha la pata/mano derecha) eh mira una abeja –dijo la silueta señalando un punto cosa que Lakky se asustó mirando hacia el punto, ya que su miedo a las abejas era aterrador, en eso la silueta le toco la nariz con un dedo –las traes.

Con estas palabras Lakky quedo más que emocionado producto que nunca pudo experimentar en su vida el tener un amigo real, únicamente conocía a los troncos de los arboles a los cuales les dibujaba caras, teniendo que conversar con su reflejo en el agua para poder hablar con algo.

Todo eso llego a su fin ese día tenía un amigo real, el primer amigo de su niñez.

 **DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE.**

Lakky abrió los ojos después de un pequeño recuerdo que llego a su cabeza fugazmente, de cómo era su vida antes del ahora. Pero con el paso del tiempo donde están esos antiguos amigos que se fueron para siempre o esos seres te marcaron tanto que se supone que son para toda la vida de repente tienen que ir.

En el hospital observaba desde la ventana a familias de lobos y otros animales de la sabana que ingresaban al hospital con sus hijos algunos entraban tristes con algunas heridas en el cuerpo, otros en brazos de sus madres, y otros que salían tan felices de volver con sus parientes, pero que cuando salían ya habían abucheadores que les miraban con una cara de: miren ahí va él bebe de su mami.

Esto a Lakky le sacaba de quicio, ahora adulto lo único que quería era salir de sus ataduras para poder entrar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas a los abusadores para que aprendan el dolor que sufren las víctimas, devolver el dolor con más fuerza. Pero cuando quería hacer algo a la fuerza siempre aparecía Kyle para interponerse, siempre le decía que no lo haga o simplemente le atajaba el brazo cuando quería golpear a alguien.

Mientras pensaba en la cama mirando por la ventana el día cálido. Kyle entraba al cuarto de Lakky sin este se diera cuenta una camisa azul oscuro que decía SWAT en la espalda, con un pantalón del mismo color.

Hola hermano –dijo Kyle tranquilo entrando a la habitación lo que llamo la atención de Lakky.

Hola…Kyle –dijo Lakky adolorido, pero feliz de ver a su amigo/hermano.

 **Hola mis queridos súbditos perdón por no haber subido historia la semana pasada, pero era 18 de septiembre y a aca en chile jeeeeeee, asados, empanadas, sopaipas, mote con huesillo, vino tinto….bueno vino tinto no soy el único chileno que no toma ni tomara alcohol en toda la vida punto.**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana con halo.**

 **Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: El amor de Kyle y su amigo del alma

 _2 horas antes_

 _De la visita al hospital_

En la casa de Kyle él estaba dormido con la cara con una lana de oveja sobre el que le llegaba hasta el cuello, eran las cinco de la mañana según el reloj del comedor, y él se había despertado por su horario de descanso, con unos ojos aun cansados podía ver, con dificultad, gracias a la poca iluminación que daba la calle de la ciudad central. A su querido Link quien dormía plácidamente aunque estaba dándole la espalda a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

En un momento dado Link se dio la vuelta, muy lentamente asiendo sonidos de perro revolcándose, hasta estar casi tocando la nariz de Kyle, lo que genero mucha alegría de poder estar con él, le daba una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido en este mundo.

En eso pudo ver, con detenida claridad, la terrible y gran cicatriz que tenía su pareja, digna de un golpe muy fuerte que le recorría desde la zona trasera de su ojo derecho, que iba desde la frente hasta el cuello, en ella no tenía pelo y se parecía mucho a aquellos terrenos donde antes fluía agua, pero ahora no había nada arrugándose completamente

Él se mantuvo durante un rato estuvo viendo esa cicatriz lo que le quito el sueño totalmente. Empezó a escuchar en su cabeza unos fuertes gritos que venían de los pies de la cama. Unos fuertes rugidos que no se dirigían a ellos, sino que iban a Link directamente. Se fueron haciendo tan fuertes hasta que pudo ver como una silueta humanoide se asomaba por la oscuridad con una pala en la mano y Kyle lo podía ver y sentir.

Estaba sufriendo una parálisis cuando de repente la silueta comenzó a subir los dos brazos para poder acertar un golpe limpio a Link, el cual seguía dormido, pero Kyle lo estaba viendo todo, ese espectáculo de horror sucedía delante de sus ojos, sin él pueda hacer nada, justo en ese momento Link abrió los ojos de golpe.

Kyle… -Link (sonriendo acerco su mano a la oreja izquierda de Kyle para acariciársela con cariño) –todo va salir bie… -no pudo seguir porque la pala bajo en el mismo lugar donde estaba la cicatriz.

No podrás esconderlo de mi –silueta (con una voz áspera y gruesa) –yo le di la vida, ahora la reclamare.

Esta vez Kyle lanzo un grito que logro despertarlo de que era una pesadilla, una horrenda pesadilla con una parálisis del sueño que hiso de levantar de un salto, levantando su torso de golpe. En su mismo departamento el reloj recién marco las 5 de la mañana no era real, pero sabía que el ser que más amaba no estaría a salvo en un mundo donde reinaban las reglas y estandarización. Por su suerte y consolación Link seguía dormido a su lado dándole la espalda, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Kyle estaba muy asustado viendo en todas las direcciones aprovechando que no había nada tapando vestido por su camisa manga corta y su pantalón para asegurarse de que no había nada, sudando del pavor que sentía, el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones por minuto, casi al punto de un ataque cardiaco y con lo siguiente se volvió a acostar, tomando a Link con fuerza con sus dos brazos comenzó a apretarlo en forma protectora.

…kyle – Link (despertando dando respiraciones acortadas, tratando de poder respirar) –kyle…no…puedo respirar.

No…nadie te hará daño – kyle (paranoico)

Apretando más a Link hasta que este empezó a ponerse morado por el fuerte apretón que Kyle le estaba haciendo. Las orejas parecían que le iban a salir disparados de la cabeza al igual que sus ojos.

El que me está haciendo daño ahora eres tu Kyle – Link (asfixiándose, asustado)

L-lo siento –Kyle (serio, liberando a Link)

¿Qué te pasa Kyle?...por el amor de… -Link (recuperando el aliento)

…yo… -Kyle (tartamudeando, haciéndole imposible poder hablar)

Kyle tranquilo –Link (preocupado, intentando tranquilizar a Kyle)

No…te va a…él no te va a… -Kyle (desesperado, totalmente incontrolable)

Como Link noto que se le sería imposible poder estabilizar a Kyle lo agarro de la nuca para finalmente darle un beso quieto, no movió mucho sus labios solo lo beso de forma tranquila, dándole a Kyle aire, siguiendo la corriente Kyle le dio beso pudiendo tranquilizarse.

Aaah…gracias lo necesitaba –Kyle (calmado, separándose de Link)

T-tuve una pesadilla –Kyle (calmado, pero asustado)

¿Qué viste en ella? –Link (preocupado, ya que Kyle sufría de constantes pesadillas)

V-vi que algo te hacía daño y nos gritaba de todo – kyle (sincero sin mentir)

Link ya sabía a lo que le había tocado ver a Kyle producto que sabía quién era capaz de hacer todo ese daño proveniente de su propio grupo familiar. Pero Link pensó primero en Kyle en tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Estoy bien mi cielo –Link (calmado, respirando fuerte, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente con unos ojos verdes que le daban mucha confianza con tan solo verlo) – soy lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar cualquier reto.

Lo se mi amor, pero he…– Kyle (clamándose viendo a Link) –he tenido pesadillas desde que tus padres te abandonaran…y…te…dejaran…heridas…terribles –Kyle (triste soltando unas lágrimas acercando más su nariz a la Link)

Viendo a Kyle llorando ante el Link se acercó aún más para tomar la cabeza de Kyle, no tomarla con tanta fuerza, ponerla en su pecho directamente, haciendo que Kyle pudiera escuchar claramente su corazón, su corazón era débil cada latido se demoraba mucho, aunque cada sonido era un consuelo para Kyle.

Nada es fácil Kyle –Link (serio, sobando la cabeza de Kyle) – solo el diablo aporta cosas fáciles para manipular, depende de ti mismo – Link (sonriendo, levantando el mentón de Kyle para que lo viera) - para decidir si querer avanzar difícil y recibir una gran recompensa…o…hacer lo fácil y ser estafado y traicionado. Sí quieres algo se fuerte y…

Sigue a delante –Kyle (calmado, escuchando el latido de Link) –gracias Link por estar con migo…eres…lo…mejor…de…mi vida…te amo.

Y yo a ti mi ángel –Link (sonriendo, tomando su mentón para darle un beso esta vez mucho más profundo)

El beso duro mucho más de lo previsto, con Kyle encima de Link besándolo, llegando a la media hora de duración en la que los dos solamente se encontraban besando sin pensar en nada. Totalmente concentrados en su amor de uno por el otro. Parando solo para dar unas bocanadas de aire cortas y reiniciar el beso longevo.

Hasta que sonó la alarma de un despertador de un celular que tenía una huella de tigre en la carcasa, indicando las 5 y media de la mañana.

Mmmmmmmm – Kyle (besando a Link intentando concentrarse en él).

El teléfono sigue sonando.

Los dos siguen besándose, esta vez lo hacen aún más fuerte y apasionado para estar concentrados en ellos solamente.

Vuelve A Sonar El Maldito Teléfono.

Siguen besándose esta vez Kyle saco la camisa para quedar con el torso desnudo Link el cual se estaba excitando cada vez más hasta sacar la punta de la lengua, mientras acariciaba el torso de Kyle trabajado y musculoso. Kyle volvió a aplastar a Link besándole el cuello combinando leves mordidas, mientras este lo abrazaba con las piernas y la cola. Provocando los gemidos de Link que se iban haciendo cada vez mucho más fuertes, en esos no se dio cuenta que Kyle estaba bajando hasta llegar a sus bóxer, tomándolos de un extremo los empezó a bajar muy lentamente hasta que pudo…

ESCUCHAR EL PUTO TELEFONO ESTA VEZ QUE PARECIA QUE ESTA QUERIA SALTAR

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – kyle (gritando, enojado tratando de agarrar el teléfono el cual resulto ser el suyo)

Tomando en su mano el teléfono, casiiiii queriendo aventarlo contra la pared para matarlo, aun encima de Link aplastándolo, pero él tenía su brazo apoyado en la cama para no ahogarlo, mientras veía el celular que no estaba sonando por una alarma sino por mensajes de texto todos del doctor Lux…que atendía a Lakky.

E l primero decía:

 _H ola soy Lux_

 _Perdón por la hora, pero_

 _E s sobre Lakky_

 _T e informo que el estado de Lakky esta…eh…como explicarlo_

 _E xtraño, no tengo otra forma de describirlo._

 _S us tendones logran repararse mucho más rápido de lo normal_

 _T enía literalmente toda la mano derecha pulverizada había que realizarle una operación, pero cuando hicimos una radiografía N°2 a todo el antebrazo, después de que llegara al hospital, notamos que la mano estaba sana como si nada le hubiera ocurrido. He atendido a híbridos en múltiples ocasiones y nunca había visto algo similar. Solo es la mano el resto sigue pulverizado._

 _De momento está en observación_

Como el mensaje le había llamado la atención, ya que se trataba de su hermano y amigo. Por lo que se levantó sentándose en la cama leyendo lo otros.

E l segundo decía:

 _T ubo múltiple cortes y fracturas_

 _E l que le propinaron con el metal le rompió al menos tres costillas y dos vertebras_

 _T iene la cadera rota._

 _N o podrá caminar en mucho tiempo._

 _C on respecto a lo de sus tejidos el hospital me obligo a enviar cuatro muestras._

 _C on el organismo._

 _A unque cuando intentamos extraerlo mientras dormía comenzó a sacar las garras._

 _E ran enormes garras de al menos 3,5 centímetros de largo cada una._

 _Me araño los brazos._

E l tercero:

 _V en a verlo_.

 _C reo que pronto se va a despertar._

 _C réeme_

 _E s horrible despertarse de una pesadilla._

 _Y estar herido físicamente._

 _Necesita a su familia._

Kyle quedo casi petrificado, por una parte la vida de su hermano/ amigo el cual estaba en una muy mala situación, el cual lo había acompañado desde el día que llego a la academia de SWAT estando en los momentos que los que los demás compañeros lo comenzaban a molestar por su condición sexual, respondiendo de forma agresiva apenas se enojaba Lakky sacaba sus garras y empezaba a jugar con ellos como si fueran bolas de lana. Siempre iba a estar con él en las buenas y malas. Cuando necesitaba compañía Lakky lo invitaba a salir a dar una vuelta o para ir a tomar un trago a bares mundiales para que conociera más

Pero por otro lado estaba el que sería el amor de su vida, su media naranja. Link era demasiado delicado más aun con las bajas defensas que poseía se enfermaba mucho, hace poco Link estaba saliendo de una neumonía por ir a Tundratown, solo como viaje de vacaciones y aniversario. Solía estar cada dos semanas con un resfrió, en el momento empezaba a estornudar mucho, pero él se mantenía firme en cada situación, eso lo aprendió de Lakky quien también es su amigo.

Eh…Link… -Kyle (preocupado, viendo a Link acostado) –tengo que…ah…ir a… (Interrumpido por Link)

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?! – Link (triste, con unos ojos grandes brillosos, tirándose abrazando a Kyle por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro) – quédate con migo, además iba a ser mi primera vez.

Tranquilo… -Kyle (sonriendo, acariciando la cara de Link) – cuando vuelva, recibirás tu premio de consolación.

Pero, pero… -Link (Triste, con ojos cristalinos) –Esta bien…pero ¿A dónde vas?

Al hospital –Kyle (calmado, parándose para comenzar a buscar en el closet que estaba en frente, ropa para ir a dicho lugar)

Hay algún familiar tuyo en cama amor –Link (preocupado, parándose para caminar hacia Kyle)

Es Lakky… -Kyle (serio, terminando de ponerse su camisa de SWAT) –durante una marcha se tiro hacia la muchedumbre y lo lincharon…no entiendo por qué lo hiso – Kyle (confundido) –ahora está en el hospital –Kyle (preocupado, bajando las orejas)

Las palabras dejaron impactado a Link.

Hay no –Link (preocupado, abrazando a Kyle) –el saldrá de esta…si – Link (calmado, recibiendo el abrazo de Kyle)

Ojala –Kyle (apenado, recordando los gritos de Lakky) –pude salvarlo, puede haberlo detenido…no lo logre – kyle (triste, contando la verdad)

Lo importante ahora es que está vivo – Link (calmado, abrazando a Kyle) –que esperas, tu hermano te necesita.

Link apoyando a Kyle para fuera ver a su hermano a toda máquina, saliendo a toda velocidad para tomar el metro, que el hospital quedaba lejos.

 _Ya en el HOSPITAL._

Llegando ya en el sitio, subió hasta el piso en el que estaba Lakky, para verlo postrado en una cama junto a una ventana, viendo a través de ella con un ojo, el otro vendado.

Hola Lakky – Kyle (sonriendo, abriendo la puerta) –hola hermano.

Hola amigo – Lakky (formándosele una sonrisa)

Kyle se acercó, casi de forma sorprendentemente soportando la impotencia.

Como te encuentras – Kyle (sonriendo, regalándole una sonrisa)

Bueno…aquí me ves todo enyesado sin moverme, probablemente, probablemente con el cráneo roto –Lakky (sarcástico, alzando la ceja y las orejas de lobo) –pues sí creo que estoy algo mejor, ya no me duelen las extremidades.

Con todas esas vendas tienes para el disfraz de Halloween del próximo año jejeje – Kyle (sonriendo, intentando relajar el ambiente) –o para atar a tu próxima señorita.

Muy gracioso cabo –Lakky (sonriendo)

Pero lo logre jajaja– Kyle (sonriendo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lakky)

¿Qué cosa? – Lakky (confundido, mirando a Kyle)

Hacerte reír jeje –Kyle (sonriendo, riéndose)

Claro que…espera, espera, espera gato sarnoso – Lakky (intrigado) –como que "mi próxima señorita" si aún soy joven.

Tienes 33 años – Kyle (calmado, retirando su mano de su hombro) –yo por mi parte 23, por lo tanto eres viejo y listo para…

Noooooo – Lakky (sorprendido, algo molesto) – sigo siendo joven, como primer dato, segundo no estoy listo para formar una familia…y tercero…ya tuve una familia.

Pero ya no está –Kyle (serio, tomando el brazo de Lakky) –tu puedes salir de ese dolor si…además Kitty es bonita –Kyle (sonriendo en forma picarona)

Eh, si lo es –Lakky (admitiéndolo) –pero…creo ella no crees que es mucho.

A que te refieres ¿? –Kyle (confundido, alzando una ceja)

Que con su pelo blanco, sus ojos cristalinos o su pelo liso y brillante – Lakky (hipnotizado, mirando al cielo)

Luego volteo la vista para darse cuenta de que Kyle lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Eh…bueno supongo que ella y yo seremos buenos compañeros no ¿? –Lakky (sonriendo, avergonzado)

Pronto llego un doctor para decirle a Kyle que tenía que irse, ya que a Lakky le tenían que hacer un chequeo.

Si buenos compañeros –Kyle (sonriendo, levantándose para caminar a la puerta) –luego amigos, porque por lo que lo que pude ver en el rescate antes de la marcha, ella era muy ruda igual que cierto hibrido mestizo –Kyle (sonriendo, ya en la puerta) –yyyyy…luego novios, luego padres y luego abuelitos.

Esfumándose de la habitación dejando parte sus pelos.

Jejejeje –Lakky (sonriendo, aunque molesto) –Weon culiao (diciéndolo en español, Zootopia hablan inglés)

Que dijo señor –doctor intrigado

No nada doctor – Lakky (sonriendo, volviendo al idioma)

Sabe tiene un buen amigo –doctor (sonriendo)

Mi mejor amigo –Lakky (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA muchachos aquí el capítulo más largo de SWAT :v**

 **De aquí en adelante todos los capítulos serán largos en todas mis historias. ;)**

 **Aunque dudo que quede alguien leyendo mis porquerías de historias.**

 **Peroooo para los que queden aquí me tienen para servirles.**

 **Nos vemos el otro domingo con Halo.**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Después de la

El hospital estaba muy, demasiado tranquilo, con sus seis pisos de alto de un color blanco con franjas rojas gruesas, era un periodo en el que el hospital estaba lleno de gente siendo verano o más el término de este.

Oye hermano –Lobo (sujetándose la cabeza) – como llegamos a aquí

Ya te afecto el golpe – Oso grizzli al lado de el –fuimos a andar en bicicleta, cuando en eso, te dije y te repetí que no te tiraras desde la montaña a bajo, pero nooooooo había que tirarse a toda velocidad.

Entraban niños con ligeros moretones, junto a sus amigos, una ligera caída nada más, e iban para poder hacerle un chequeo por si acaso tuviera algún hueso roto, un tendón roto. Todo lo que puede ocurrir en un accidente en Zootopia.

Algún que otro accidente más que ocurría, pero en eso llegaba algo mucho más complejo o, más bien una bendición con algunas hembras llegando con unos enormes vientres junto a sus parejas o solas en algunos escasos casos, aunque no faltaba.

Había madres que llevaban a sus hijos, algunos de edades y tipos de razas, llegando leonas con hijos recién nacidos, junto a sus familiares la gran mayoría con sonrisas, en especial el padre que era un león, porque no faltaba el desgraciado que no quiere esa relación.

Por otra parte, se dice que el tiempo puede curar heridas profundas en la gente, en algunas personas.

 _En otro lugar_

Mientras en la zona del distrito Forestal, la zona de jungla, un tronco grueso, que se utilizaba como hogar, siendo este el que más resaltaba, siendo alto y grande siendo todo una formación natural, de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Solo entraban personas que se encontraban por alrededor, siendo su propietario como todo un caballero.

Se daban fiestas de los pequeños críos de los vecinos que se encontraban alrededor de todo el árbol, y muchas más tapaderas del dueño.

Dentro de este estaba el puma que estaba del otro lado de la calle, en la que Lakky resultó dañado, se encontraba sin su traje con una camisa manga corta y un buzo negro, se encontraba sudado, ya que había estado haciendo ejercicio.

Omitiendo esto se dirigió a una puerta la cual daba a un garaje en el cual se encontraba Pedro de Belem en el garaje.

Lo encontré – Pedro (serio, entregándole unos papeles) –hospital central, en la habitación 24, en el piso 4. Cabe destacar que fue, en parte, no fue difícil.

Como le encontró – Puma (serio, tomando los papeles que envolvían fotos de Lakky en el suelo agonizando, generándole placer, otra mostraba como se lo llevaban y la última indicaba la habitación en la cual se encontraba, con la puerta abierta mostrándolo postrado en la cama) –pase por favor.

Digamos que estuve en la marcha, y que estuve en la golpiza que le di –Pedro (asqueado, entrando a la casa)

Como todos en esta ciudad –Puma (dejando las fotos en una mesa) –pero como le encontró.

Mi informante número uno, se encargó del resto – Pedro (calmado, quedándose quieto) –es muy fácil corromper a las personas débiles de mente. Por cierto menciono que le extrajeron una muestra de su cuerpo…

Me interesa y mucho –Puma (mirando a Pedro)

Solo espero que vaya y le propine plomo – Pedro (enojado, mostrando una mueca) –Odio a los SWAT.

Eso es una realidad –Puma (sonriéndole) –puedo enterarme quien es su informante "número uno".

Disculparme – Pedro (interrumpiéndole) –pero no puedo decirle su nombre, disculparme.

Bien, yo comprendo eso – Puma (serio, frente a Pedro)

Ira ahora por el – Pedro (serio)

Claro, pero yo no iré a él, el vendrá hacia mí –Puma (sonriendo) –retírese.

Ya nos veremos –Pedro (serio, retirándose esta vez saliendo por el garaje que tenía una puerta que daba a la jungla sin habitar) –ya me desquitare con ese cabecilla de la Iglesia Bautista de westboro.

Se dirigió a la ventana para poder disfrutar de la imagen de Lakky en el suelo, sangrando, herido, sufriendo. Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo que daba a su cuarto, conformada por una cama de dos plazas con una estantería encima de esta. Había un mueble en el cual había una foto del el vestido de soldado, en camuflaje desértico. Una foto que se situaba al lado de una anciana puma vestida de una chaqueta de piel de llama, que sonreía muy felizmente.

Abrió un armario que era amplio en la cual saco toda la ropa la cual no era mucha, en su mayoría eran trajes de gala o ternos finos. Del armario que era de 2 metro de alto x 4 de largo con un metro de profundidad, sacando también dentro de este dos armas, una kalashnikov y una Galil Ace 22, las dos sin sus cargadores.

Esto lo hiso para poder colocar la imagen en el centro, pegándola con una chincheta. Sonriendo ante la imagen, pero le faltaba información, iba a buscar a miembros cercanos, en eso tomo unas fotos de sus compañeros en la marcha, recortándolas poniéndolas en círculo.

 _En el hospital_

Lakky –Lux (serio, entrando en el cuarto de Lakky) –déjeme indicarle que habrá que operarle.

Con estas heridas no me sorprende –Lakky (sarcástico, pero calmado)

Durante un largo recorrido por el hospital, en la cama acostada, viendo al techo las luces. Escucho voces a su alrededor de los mamíferos que veían al tigre/lobo como estaba el estado en cual se encontraba. Hasta que sintió un choque, ya que se abrió una puerta con. Sin embargo Lakky sintió algo.

El escalofrió, una sensación de peligro constante, las voces de las personas se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores, no se sentía como si estuviera en un hospital, en una camilla, si no que estaba acostado en la parte trasera de un camión con carpa, sin embargo lo comparo el golpe de la camilla…con el toque del camión…con una mina.

Lo que le espanto, moviendo de forma violenta, haciéndose daño con cada movimiento, sin embargo cuando entro al cuarto de operaciones, se movía con mucha violencia, hasta que le pusieron una mascarilla…generándole una pérdida considerable de energías, hasta dormirse plácidamente en el lecho, para que comenzara la operación

No sintió nada en lo absoluto, cuando despertó aún tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando fuerte, le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero ya no era tan constante como antes, que le llevan de repente, sin embargo en eso comenzó a sentir que le acariciaban la cabeza.

Intento abrir los ojos, consciente, era una mano con pelaje suavísimo, lo que le alegro profundamente, no podía moverse, nada, quieto totalmente, excepto por la nariz, que se movía de arriba abajo, rápidamente. Era Kitty, quien estaba al lado de la camilla de Lakky la cual estaba en un cuarto antes de la sala de operaciones, acariciándole la cara y las orejas.

Guau…tiene el pelaje muy suave –Kitty (pensando, con una sonrisa) –se ve muy tierno con su nariz moviéndose.

Disculpe señorita –Enfermera, una venado, de pelo amarillo, ojos celestes, con caderas anchas, arropada con un delantal blanco ajustado, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado –tengo que chequear al SWAT Lakky.

EEEEEh –Kitty (calmada, viendo a la cierva) –está bien

Ella se separa de Lakky saliendo de la sala para encontrarse posteriormente, en la sala de espera. Al empezar a cerrar puerta ella pudo ver como la cierva se inclinaba sobre a la cabeza de Lakky.

No lo toques perra –Kitty (pensando, a punto de gritar)

Estando esperando su turno en otro lado de la puerta nerviosa. Con esto sonó una radio en la cual estaba en el hombro de su pantalón.

Hawk, Hawk kkkg – Bogo (sonando estricto)

Aquí Hawk – Kitty (seria, tomando la radio) –perdone por el tiempo señor.

Más le vale que llegue aquí de inmediato, requerimos de su presencia – Bogo (tono fuerte, y duro) –la veré en la entrada de la estación

Kitty se quedó pensativa, quería seguir con Lakky, sentía algo muy especial por una sensación indescriptible para ella, a pesar que apenas le conocía, se sentía confiada.

Señorita – la enfermera salió de la sala –el señor Lakky ya abrió los ojos, ¿quiere verlo?

Hawk –Bogo (molesto, alzando la voz) –quiero que venga ahora.

El tono del Jefe Bogo hiso que Kitty se asustara, aun con un nudo en el cuello salió, sin decir nada, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que se quedara, como era de buen corazón, siempre elegía lo que fuera correcto, aunque no siempre fue asi.

… -Kitty (suspirando deteniéndose ante el ascensor) –…señor.

Como –Bogo (enojado, histérico) -…más le vale que venga a cumplir su labor Hawk…o le pondré suspensión de pago

Entendido señor –Kitty (deprimida, cortando yéndose cabizbaja)

Sube, irán a buscar su nuevo armamento –Bogo (enojado, viendo a Kitty)

Más tarde en la parte de afuera de la estación de policía había un camión, en la cual se le regaño a Kitty cuando llego en dos horas, tomando el metro, llegando a juntarse con Nick, Judy, y Kyle a un camión estacionado afuera. Un LAV convertido en un

Entren todos –Bogo (serio, haciendo con la mano un gesto de entrada) –espere Hawk…quiero una explicación muy buena para no suspenderle el sueldo por un semestre.

Estaba…estaba de visita con el SWAT Lakky, señor – Kitty (seria) –demostró ser un buen compañero.

Bien, bien…supongo que se puede ¡despedir de su sueldo! –Bogo (furioso) – como puede decir eso cuando apenas le conoce y solo estuvo en dos incursiones con el…sube adentro a hora.

Sentándose en las banquetas y cerrándola por el mismo Jefe Bogo con una mueca de enojo mirando a Kitty. Al cerrarla se escuchó un fuerte bang por el golpe que provocaron, con el motor encendiéndose

Buenas días –Kitty (con una leve sonrisa)

Buenos días –Dijeron todos, menos…

Más bien…aun…no…si ahora, tiene que ser buenas tardes –Nick (mirando, su teléfono)

Generando la mirada de todos.

Eeeeeh OK –Kyle (intranquilo)

Solo generalizo – Nick (sonriendo) –el tiempo debe ser exacto…en especial en los negocios, estafas reedición de productos comerciales – (susurrando)

¿Qué dices Wild? – Kitty (confundida, al igual que todos)

No nada –Nick (aun con una sonrisa)

Paso un poco el tiempo y el camión solo tenía unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior dejando ver el cielo solamente.

Sabes Kitty – Judy (calmada, yendo a Kitty a sentarse al lado de ella) – no me sorprende que Bogo siga virgen a los 40 años.

Con esa actitud no extraña jeje –Kitty (sonriendo)

Estabas con Lakky verdad – Judy (curiosa, sonriendo)

Eee…eee…si – Kitty (calmándose, tomando fuertes suspiros) –quería saber cómo estaba.

Con la paliza que le dieron al pobre - Judy (preocupada)

Lo acabaron de operar – Kitty (deprimida) – no me cabe duda que le va a quedar un trauma.

¿Dónde le operaron? – Judy (preocupada)

Del torso, tenía múltiples costillas rotas, más específica 4 costillas rotas…y de la cabeza – Kitty (preocupada) –solo quiero que se recupere.

Es un tigre guapo, no crees –Judy (sonriendo, para poder alegrarla)

… -Kitty (sonrojándose) –bueno…no…puedo negarlo…bueno con ese pelaje, sus orejas…o sus ojos cafés.

Te gusta – Judy (sonriendo de forma picarona)

Es un compañero – Kitty (un poco irritada, cambiando el tono) –aun no lo conozco…y me genero problemas, como quitarme el sueldo.

Calma…Kitty por favor, si le hubiese ocurrido algo peor, te imaginas si el no… - Judy (interrumpida)

No Hops –Kitty (asustada, alterada) –no me diga eso…por favor.

Suena la radio empezó a sonar de forma despavorida la cual fue escuchada

 _El hospital, me reciben, e-el h-hospital_

Cálmese, no se le entiende –Bogo (serio, tomando la radio)

 _Están atacando al hospital…sospechosos armados entraron a la zona de drogas armados_

Entendieron eso SWAT –Bogo (golpeando la parte de metal que separaba a los conductores de los SWAT) –prepárense con el equipo que tienen ahí, por cierto se me olvidaron los chalecos antibalas asi que, irán asi.

Los muchachos se asustaron por las palabras, pero aun asi vieron delante de ellos unas cajas que tenían dentro, eheeeeh bueno.

M16a1 –Kyle (asqueado, levantando un fusil negro y largo) –menudo truño de arma

" _ **quiero aclarar**_

 _ **Que soy un fan de la serie m16a3 y m16a4 son muy buenas armas PARA EL EJERCITO, NO PARA CIVILES**_

 _ **Peeeeeeeeeerooooo, la m16a1 era un truño, un asco, mala muy mala, se atascaba por cualquier wea, hasta por disparar, tenía un cargador de apenas 15 balas en contraposición al AK 47 que tenía 30 balas, y era difícil de limpiar, muchas piezas pequeñas.**_

 _ **En resumen ODIO LA PRIMERA VERSION DE LA M16"**_

Quieren matarnos o que –Kitty (molesta, tomando igual un fusil)

Y nosotros – Judy (intrigada, por no poder levantar un fusil)

En eso Kyle tomo un Fusil M16a1 en miniatura del tamaño de su mano

Bueno – Nick (tomando el las armas acordes a su tamaño) –mejor que nada

Durante un rato armaron las armas con sus cargadores ( _ **pequeños)**_

Pero durante todo el trayecto que el vehículo iba a toda velocidad se demoraron todo el viaje en armándolos.

Incluso limpiándole algunas piezas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital todo o al menos la mayoría estaban afuera. Con algunos mamíferos llorando por la situación, ya que tenían a múltiples rehenes en el interior.

Atención SWAT, quiero que cada uno se infiltre con un compañero, de estatura diferente –Bogo (serio abriéndoles las puertas de los cuales surgieron cuatro mamíferos con unos chalecos en los cuales tenían al menos tres cargadores dentro de bolsillos) –bien Hops usted ira con el SWAT Kyle, y Wild usted ira con la SWAT Kitty.

Entendido señor –dijeron los cuatro.

Para esta misión les mostrare esto –Bogo los lleva a un mapa que funcionaba como referencia –casa piso tiene un mapa, los cuales están en un marco rojo, hasta ahora no nos han detectado, ya que nos situamos a unos tantos metros de la parte trasera, entraran y se separaran para que cubran más terreno.

Bogo se aleja un momento para entregarles a cada uno una pulsera indicándoles que les indicara su ubicación en un ordenador para tenerlos al tanto.

Por el momento sabemos que tienen rehenes – Bogo serio ante ellos –no tenemos el número exacto, pero en el caso que hayan cautivos ¡NO…realizáis ningún tiroteo!…una bala perdida podría darle a un civil. Tenemos entendido que hay alrededor de 12 asaltantes en total armados con rifles Galil Ace...buena suerte.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia el edifico separándose en el trayecto, cada uno por una entrada diferente. Sin embargo fueron vistos por uno de los asaltantes el cual se puso neurótico desde el tercer piso. Este estaba con alrededor de 10 mamíferos armados

Tenemos a 4 que se metieron –secuestrador con una capucha este era un León.

Armados –Puma con capucha en la cabeza, con un AKM –seguro Zar

Si armados los cuatro – Zar inquieto

Entonces comencemos a darles plomo –Born un oso, vestía igual que todos con un chaleco antibalas, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones plomos que tenían rodilleras, armado con una PK –ustedes dos aseguren el primer piso.

Dos lobos también armados con PK se van del cuarto. Estos aseguran los pasillos que daban las salidas

Mientras que el resto se retribuyo las tareas de forma individual por el edificio, uno fue armado con una Saiga al tercero con un segundo que tenía una pistola. Dos fueron a la

Tú y yo Zar tomaremos las muestras –Born tomando una caja con todo lo que le pidieron y sale corriendo con Zar – tú te encargas de los rehenes, úsalos como sebo.

Comprendido –Puma sonriendo, tomando un megáfono sacándolo por una ventana pasando por encima de 19 mamíferos todos pacientes de todas las edades niños y adultos acostados muy encima de otros la cosa era que en el medio de ellos había un paquete lleno de explosivos.

 _¡Atención por favor! ¡Solicitamos que todas las fuerzas policiacas se mantengan alejadas de nuestras operaciones! ¡Si tocan nuestra carga nos llevaremos a…estas personas lejos de sus hogares, que por cierto puede que sirvan de alimento a cientos de miles de nuestras familias! ¡Somos personas civilizadas que viven entre la corrupción de políticos que nos dejan sin comida mientras ellos comen felices! ¡Les acabo de mostrar el fallo de la democracia, y es que cualquier idiota puede votar y elegir a cualquier estúpido! ¡Aléjense para que puedan comer estas familias!_

En eso aparecieron cuatro patrullas de policía las cuales iban a bordo cuatro integrantes, con carabinas suizas cada uno con una diferente, todos bajaron sobre todo un rinoceronte que alzo un megáfono.

 _Aquí a policía de verdad, a los que tengan armas con intenciones hostiles ya no tienen escapatoria, están completamente rodeados, y podremos iniciar una buena negociación, suelten a los rehenes cautivos, discutamos bien sus derechos para tener una vida digna en un calabozo, ya conocen sus derechos._

Otro día más no Mike –Tigre sonriendo.

De seguro solo son unos drogadictos armados con Airsoft –Mike (sonriendo, dándole un mordisco a una dona)

La puerta del frente donde habían llegado las patrullas se abre

Ves que te dije otro día… -Mike (sonriendo, hasta que vio a los lobos detrás de las miras los dos juntos cargando las Pk Ms) –oh mier…

Empezaron a disparar contra las patrullas las cuales empezaron a convertirse en queso suizo, los policías al ver los disparos se escondieron detrás de los autos, ya para ese momento todas las personas se habían ido. Los disparos sonaban por todo el hospital y la calle, teniendo que detenerse únicamente para sacar alguna bala encasquillada.

¡No hay trato! –Puma tomando a una leona la cual empezó a moverse de lado a lado asustada - ¡no debieron provocarme! –Puma le dispara en el vientre, pero de afuera lo tomaron como si la hubiese disparado en la cabeza.

Je-JE-Jefe Bogo eliminaron a un rehén…DIOS MIO –Mike (asustado, sudando y llorando como un bebe con su dona mientras la Pk destrozaban los autos policiales)

Cálmese rinoceronte – Bogo (serio desde el vehículo que estaba a tres cuadras) –SWATS eliminaron a un rehén tienen permiso para matar, repito tienen permiso para disparar.

Entendido señor – Kyle (entrando a un pasillo del segundo piso que tenía camillas dadas vueltas, muchos papeles en el suelo.

Santo –Nick (asustado pasando en entre las camillas y los papeles) –en que parte tienen a las víctimas.

No hay muertos Wild –Kyle (calmado, caminando apuntando el arma) – aun no.

De pronto vieron como delante de ellos se abría una puerta revelando a un lobo encapuchado que se frotaba la nariz con la muñeca, como los lobos, este iba armado con un AKS 74u con un gran cargador siendo uno de los exploradores que envió el oso a los pisos para vigilar.

Al verlo los dos retrocedieron para ocultarse detrás de las camillas lo cual llamo la atención del lobo que sintió dos cosas: el sonido de pasos y un fuerte aroma a zorro sudado.

Se acerca –Wild (asustado, tiritando sudando) – ¿le disparamos?

Negativo –Kyle (serio, moviendo la oreja escuchando que estada a menos de 2 metros de ellos) – yo le golpeare en las piernas para que caiga, mientras tú le noqueas con la Colt.

El tipo llego justo cuando termino el lobo les vio, pero Kyle le golpeo, como era un tigre era mucho más musculoso y grande, con un movimiento de gancho en las piernas le tumbo en el suelo. Con esto Nick salió rápidamente, tomando la zona del cañón con las dos manos le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la culata.

Ay ay ay aaaaaaa… -lobo desmayándose junto a su carabina.

Jefe tenemos a uno de los asaltantes –Kyle (llamando por radio serio)

Bien manténgalo seguro para un interrogatorio, más tarde – Bogo (serio)

Enterado –Kyle (tomándolo de la cola arrastrándolo)

Uf huele asqueroso –Nick (moviendo la mano en abanico) –huele como a…

Marihuana prendida –Kyle (tapándose la nariz) –donde estas Hops.

Estamos en cerca de la puerta – Judy (detrás de una pared, en la esquina, en la que podía ver a los pesados con las PK Ms aun disparando)

Lista – Kitty (delante de ella en la esquina) – ataque sincronizado, tú el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda…3…2…1.

Las dos se asomaron a las esquinas y empezaron a disparar tan solo tres tiros cada una, dándole a los sujetos en el tórax en el caso de Judy, dejándolo herido, pero vivo, sin embargo el de Kitty una bala le dio en la cabeza provocando que toda su bóveda craneana saliera volando, muriendo, deteniendo el fuego que provocaba.

¡LIMPIO! – Hops (gritando fuerte).

Las fuerzas policiales se encargaran de ellos – Kitty (seria) –donde están Kyle, Nick.

En el segundo pi… -Kyle interrumpido al escucharse un potente sonido un estruendo que se escuchó por todas partes no como un fusil de asalto – Eso ha sido una escopeta.

Ese es peligroso – Judy (seria, llamando) –vamos a su posición en dos minutos.

Enterado, pero el disparo no fue en nuestro piso, fue en el cuarto – Kyle (dejando al lobo en una silla)

En el piso cuatro, había una puerta en especial abierta en el medio de un pasillo, hasta que esta se cerró de golpe, dentro de ella se encontraba un lobo con la cabeza destruida completamente, tirada en el suelo con partes de su cerebro a la vista.

Tirado junto a la cama el cadáver, Lakky se encontraba en sentado en el piso cambiándose ropa a tener un short suelto con una camisa blanca, ropa de cambio del hospital, en sus manos él tenía una Saiga, escopeta semi-automática ocupada por el ejército ruso. Este le coloco de nuevo otro cargador y quitándole el seguro.

Ubiytsy –Lakky (significa asesinos en ruso, tirando del cargador para poner el cartucho en el cañón y salir.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **Hola queridos lectores, quisiera decir de forma seria que muy probablemente ocurra una limpieza o sea que quizás borrare las historias con menos visitas tenga, ya que esta es una de ellas a medida que avanzan los capítulos disminuyen las visitas.**

 **Si esta desaparece es por ese motivo, duele ver como se pierde visitas en los capítulos que me esfuerzo en hacerlo para que apenas lo lean 4 personas.**

 **Solo quería dejar esta información oka por si esta historia de un día a otro deja de existir**

 **Nos vemos el domingo.**

 **Chauuuuuuuuu…=(**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: INICIA EL CONTRAATAQUE

 **Eh…eh…eh…EH…te estoy escribiendo…me recuerdas…hola…bueno ya me olvidaron** **, la situación se puso compleja, producto que me explicaron que no puedo ingresar a la medicina con el promedio de notas de tengo, y eso que tengo notas que en otros países serian 8 o 8,5 de 10. Para entrar a medicina se requiere de un 9,75 para poder ingresar a la carrera que quiero.**

 **Ignorando mi depresión y ganas de estamparme un escopetazo en la boca.**

 **He vuelto a este magnífico sitio web, un nuevo modelo tendré para reactivarme y es que intentare publicar historias cada miércoles y domingo.**

 **Ahora a lo que vinimos…cualquier referencia a Pablogonzae es pura coincidencia, pero los horarios se harán respetar.**

El disparo de la Saiga 12K se escuchó por todos los rincones del hospital, puesto que es una escopeta semiautomática RUUUUSAAA, alerto a todos los integrantes de SWAT, los pocos que estaban, ya que el equipo completo estaba aún a 30 minutos de llegar.

Con Kyle y Nick del sujeto que aseguraron lo arrastraron a una sala del hospital en concreto una de radiografías donde le dejaron esposado, sin embargo sabían que aún quedaban mamíferos dentro del hospital por lo tanto le dejaron inconsciente, además le despojaron de todo lo que traía puesto, como un chaleco antibalas, los cargadores de su arma y unas bombas molotov.

Le dejaron tirado mientras se llevaban los equipamientos, menos el chaleco. Lo dejaron en un mueble que había en los costados de la habitación.

Kyle: Me quedo con esto (mostrando un cartucho 7.62 x 38 mm rusa)

Nick: Que hacemos con el

Kyle: Eeeeeeh evidencia (el mamífero empezó a moverse y despertar cuando Kyle saca de su bolsillo un tranquilizante, obligatorio para cualquier SWAT llevar) duérmete mi niño, duérmete ya…

Nick: (caminando hacia la puerta) Ya travieso podrás divertirte con el cuando terminemos (mueve su mano derecha, sujetando el m16 con la izquierda, de arriba abajo)

Kyle: No porque sea gay quiere decir que me guste cualquier mamífero que tenga pene

Nick: Si claro ya muévete (Kyle sale de la habitación donde lo dejaron tirado al animal)

Kyle: Aún nos queda aún los pisos de arriba (suena una radio)

Bogo: Bogo a SWAT, reporte de situación

Kyle: Capturamos a un sospechoso, armado con un AKS 74u ruso, con al menos cuatro cargadores de 37 cartuchos de 7.62 x 38 mm y un coctel de Molotov. Solicitamos permiso para usar fuerza letal.

Bogo: Las otras SWAT ya hicieron uso de fuerza letal idiotas no escucharon los disparos, pero céntrense en los rehenes o los que quedan aún por salvar.

Kyle: Entendido.

Bogo: habrán más SWAT en camino por lo tanto esperen en ese piso hasta que lleguen los otros. Mandare a Hops y a Hawk para que investiguen los pisos de arriba, cambio.

Kyle: entendido señor, a la espera de órdenes (guarda el radio en el cinturón) aguardemos en el piso en unos momentos vendrán.

Ellos caminaron registrando el piso sin encontrar novedad, pero las luces apenas alumbraban cuando llegaron a una sala de espera, unos 23 metros de donde dejaron al sujeto, la sala de espera estaba hecho un desastre con las máquinas de bebidas con su contenido tirados en el piso, los asientos fueron desanclados algos con indicios de que fueron utilizados para golpear a personas.

Los dos se separaron tan solo por dos metros, Nick no tuvo problemas al moverse por entre los asientos tirados, pero Kyle al ser un tigre tuvo problemas, sobre todo con los asientos para ratones que eran pequeños.

…: Auxilio (una voz de enano de un animal pequeño)

Efectivamente había un ciervo que se encontraba enterrado junto a la oficina de la recepción, pero estaba altamente herido, por tener unos tres pernos en el brazo que le causaron desangramiento. Lo peor es que los pernos estaban pegados aun en los asientos, impidiéndole salir.

Nick: Tranquilo amigo (llegando al muy desdichado ciervo, dejando el rifle en el suelo)

…: se me desgarra el brazo (desesperado)

Kyle: amigo por favor deja de moverte te harás cada vez más daño (el ciervo contesto con un quejido de dolor desgarrador) no podemos moverlo sin cortarle otro musculo.

Nick: A mí no preguntes, pero talvez… (Mirando alrededor) si usamos esos (señalando unos carritos que tenían drogas)

Nick se levantó de donde estaba el ciervo para correr cuatro patas cuando llego una de las puertas se abrieron lentamente mostrando el cañón de un Ar 15, Nick al verlo no dudo en ponerse a cubierto entre los segmentos del carro en el que se encontraba.

De la puerta emergió un Guepardo, sin mascara, el cual estaba armado con 3 cargadores de 30 balas cada uno, un chaleco antibalas, detrás de él venían otros dos más los cuales eran prácticamente iguales sin ninguna diferencia mínima. Acompañado de un tercer lobo armado con una Remington del calibre 12, de cacería.

Nick:...(haciendo con la pata que se quedara quieto)

Kyle se escondió detrás de unas camillas que le tapaban completamente, pero tenía que quedarse completamente quieto. Tuvo que taparle al ciervo con la mano la boca para que no gimiera más, de lo contrario.

Los leopardos se acercaban a la zona donde se encontraba Nick el cual se quedaba quito sin mover su cola, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que podía mezclar las drogas para mandarlos a volar por los cielos. Mezclo varios fármacos sin conciencia, o sin orden.

Lobo: no se separen, ya perdimos comunicación con los de la entrada.

Guepardo: ya están muertos, no nos preocupemos por ellos.

Lobo: (se acerca a él para darle un golpe con la culata de la escopeta en la cola) si los mataron a ellos también pueden matarnos a nosotros)

Guepardo: (quejándose soltando el AR 15 de la empuñadora para sujetarse la cola) que nos maten nosotros no valemos tanto como las muestras de sangre de ese gato blanco.

Lobo: además hay que tener cuidado aquí que estamos lidiando con un veterano de guerra. El jefe me conto lo que ocurrió, conto que…oye te ocurre algo (viendo que el guepardo se balanceaba y parpadeaba muchísimo)

Hasta que el guepardo cayó como una roca mostrando una aguja en la zona intramuscular (¿Cómo?) en el trasero, en el cachete. Resulto que Nick le lanzo la aguja, ya que estos estaban prácticamente al lado de donde estaban Kyle y el ciervo. Como el guepardo cayó de espaldas no le notaron. Cuando no veían Kyle se armó de valor y cargo el M16 con munición perforante, aprovechando la distracción que inicio Nick.

Un guepardo y el lobo estaban revisándolo mientras el otro se quedaba mirando a ciertos sectores de la sala de estar que igual tenía varios metros de largo y con cientos de montañas de asientos alrededor.

Entonces armándose de valor, no se asomó mucho, pero se alzó un poco con el fusil para empezar a disparar en modo automático hacia el guepardo que vigilaba, le disparo una ráfaga de cinco balas, para no desperdiciar la poca munición que tenía.

Aunque la ráfaga le dio de lleno en el torso, que al recibir el impacto de unas balas 5,56 x 46 mm de forma consecutiva que le causaron un destrozo total en el tórax. Cayendo al suelo de costado por la gran cantidad de impactos que recibió, sin embargo las el sujeto había sobrevivido a la ráfaga o lo que le quedaba de vida.

El asombro fue tal que los otros dos restantes corrieron hacia unos asientos, juntos que le dejaban la vista clara a Nick, puesto que al verlos y que estos le vieran a él, Wild saco el rifle, pero no alcanzo a apuntar, por lo que empezó a vaciar el cargador como la cadencia era muy rápida con lo cual se les pudo contener durante un corto rato, solo 2 segundos para vaciar un cargador de 15 balas.

Balas que le dieron de lleno en toda la cadera, lo que le causo un dolor intenso, el lobo al ver que su compañero herido, comenzó a aullar haciendo que todos los demás integrantes que eran lobos bajaran a la zona donde se encontraba el lobo.

Una jauría de lobos iba bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona donde se había iniciado el tiroteo, pero se encontraron que el lobo estaba temblando por la inyección de droga, 3 agujas. Nick y Kyle se habían fugado por una intersección, la misma por la cual habían entrado con el ciervo con su brazo lleno de sangre en el hombro de Kyle.

Los sujetos les vieron y empezó un gran tiroteo cada uno se encontraba dando tiros con sus armas: ak 47, aks 74u, Fn Fall, Mini Uzi y escopetas de calibre 12.

Como les empezaron a disparar con tanta artillería se tuvieron que esconder en las habitaciones que estuvieran abiertas, Kitty y Judy junto a otros 18 SWATS que se encontraban ya en el piso puesto que había llegado, como los SWAT representaban una fuerza mayor se dividieron en grupos de tres.

Como los SAWT se encontraban divididos un Grupo asaltaría el piso superior, mientras otros dos grupos se encontraban llegando a donde los muchachos, para poder pasar entre los disparos los SWAT pesados, rinocerontes, los que tenían escudos blindados con placas de cemento.

Dos rinocerontes salieron de una esquina en el la que se encontraban, eran anchos por lo que los demás SWAT pudieron pasar. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación que se encontraban.

Judy: ¿Qué hicieron para enojar a estos sujetos? (Enojada)

Nick: es una larga historia

Kyle: él inicio

Kitty: ya concéntrense (Kitty saca del cinturón una granada larga con ligeros agujeros plateados) ¡ATURDIDORA VA!

La aturdidora fue arrojada por la puerta en la que estaban, siendo arrojada con tal fuerza que llego al frente de los mamíferos, pronto llegaron otras dos más granadas, no tuvieron ni tiempo cuando estas explotaron generaron tal sonido que los lobos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza por el fuerte sonido.

Todos sin excepción se tiraron al piso, cerrando los ojos, tapándose los oídos que ya les sangraban.

Kyle: (asomándose) ¡NEUTRALIZADOS!

Los SWAT salieron de sus escondites para agarrar a cada lobo para llevárselos.

En los pisos de arriba los SWAT que subían las escaleras se iban topando con una gran cantidad de animales que sangraban profusamente de la cadera y de las piernas, uno tenía la pierna partida en dos.

Fue Lakky, quien iba caminando apoyándose en la pared, de lado, sujetando la Saiga 12k del gatillo, pero la zona del frente lo sujetaba con un vendaje puesto que el brazo izquierdo se lo aferraba al cuerpo avanzaba lentamente hacia una puerta que estaba el sujeto mirando a los policías.

Cuando llego habían aun unos cuantos sujetos en la sala de espera de dicho piso, como estaba lleno de adrenalina que se traducía en miedo, trazó un plan para hacer que se alienaran para por dejarlos como queso.

Como estaban esperando mirando a un pasillo en específico, pero esta sala tenía cuatro pasillos, dos mirando hacia el sur y los otros dos detrás de ellos.

 _Continuara_

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lo corte…otra vez**

 **La siguiente parte la subiré a el miércoles prometido es deuda.**

 **Sois los mejores**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Ya extrañaba el aullido.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Un SPETSNAZ ruso

Se escuchan unos fuertes pasos en los pasillos que estaban en frente de los sujetos armados que habían tomado el hospital, todos fuertemente armados, siendo estos los más peligrosos, ya que tenían cada uno granadas fragmentarias y varios cargadores de Ak 74U.

Dado que habían dos pasillos que daban a un salón de espera y afortunadamente se dirigían dos sujetos por un mismo pasillo. Cuando estos ya se habían alejado una distancia considerable…

Aparece de repente en frente de ellos un tigre agarrándose del barandal de la pared con una escopeta semiautomática, tambaleándose de un lado el otro el arma, ya que lo sujetaba con una mano y la cola.

¡BAAANG BAAANG BAAANG BAAANG BAAANG BAAANG!

Los sujetos que le tocaron los disparos de la escopeta rusa haciendo que salieran volando o bueno cuando le impactaron los perdigones a uno le salto volando partes de las costilla, al otro le salto volando partes de las orejas y en la zona de la cabeza del lado derecho.

¿?: Viene de ese lado (señalando el pasillo de los disparos) Fuego de contención

Comienza una lluvia de balas por donde Lakky estaba por lo que decidió apartarse apenas escucho hablar al insurgente, viendo como la pared que estaba a unos metros enfrente de él se convertía en un colador.

Viendo que no podía ir directo, por lo que entro a una habitación que estaba dentro del muro que separaba los dos pasillos, pero los conectaba con dos puertas que tenían ventanillas, en interior de 20 metros por 7,6 m de ancho.

Era una zona donde se tomaban muestras de sangre y se almacenaba para su estudio. Dado que los sujetos le superaban en número se escondió de momento detrás de un mostrador quejándose del dolor.

Se escuchan los pasos de garras en el piso, en eso se abrió la puerta del mismo lado donde se realizó el tiroteo, cinco lobos resguardándose detrás de varias mesillas con ruedas de metal, avanzando lentamente detrás de las coberturas. Avanzando a la puerta y justo donde Lakky estaba agachado detrás del mostrador con varias muestras de sangre.

¿?: Atención nosotros también iremos a la sección esperen en la puerta (llamada de radio)

Los sujetos siguieron avanzando, hasta el punto que uno de ellos, armado con un AKM envuelto en unas vendas viejas que cubrían el guardamano del fusil de asalto, Lakky lo veía sudando por el dolor y quizás miedo porque lo descubrieran.

Entonces el sujeto avanzo caminando al lado de Lakky quien vio como un lobo pasaba justo por su lado, Lakky no respira, se acerca poco a poco a la puerta que estaba en frente de él y apenas la abriera sabría que el tigre estaba allí detrás del mostrador, con un brazo roto y apenas pudiendo sostener el arma con precisión para dispararle.

Cuando estaba ya cerca de la puerta justo delante de Lakky se escucharon gritos ensordecedores en los alrededores de los pasillos de donde murieron los primeros insurgentes. El leopardo se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Lakky, corriendo a la puerta de donde habían entrado, pero de pronto los disparos vinieron de la otra puerta, esta vez son fuertemente erráticas como si alguien dispara al aire como loco. Todos los lobos que estaban dentro de la habitación estaban confundidos, en eso llaman por radio, pero nadie contesto.

Cuando de pronto la puerta sale disparada por una pata que dio Lux quien se auto protegía con un cuerpo de leopardo que llevaba un chaleco antibalas sujetado con el brazo izquierdo, llevaba en su mano derecha llevaba un Ak 74 negro.

Los lobos sorprendidos vieron como uno de los suyos estaba muerto usado como escudo. Era una imagen muy fuerte hasta que el puma se fijó en los lobos y disparo con el Ak 74 al primer lobo que vio, el calibre no era tan potente, 5,56 similar al calibre de la m16, por lo que las balas le dio en el pecho que estaba asegurado con un chaleco casero, las balas le dan a 5 metros, cayendo al suelo retorciéndose.

Los otros dos se pusieron a cubierto muy separados uno de otro, uno de ellos llego a parar donde se encontraba Lakky quien lo vio directamente a los ojos y la sanción que tuvo al apuntarle con la Saiga fue…indescriptible, mirar directamente al hombre que vas a matar, misma sensación que tuvo al dispararle a los otros sujetos.

¡BAAANG BAAANG!

Basto dos disparos de la Saiga para empañar la pared de sangre proveniente del estómago del sujeto. En eso Lux siguió avanzando con el cuerpo del leopardo sujetado de la espalda en eso un Lobo se empezaba a levantar, en una milésima de segundo Lux le lanzo el cuerpo del leopardo.

Cuando llego hacia el lobo vio con sus propios ojos como el leopardo tenía la garganta desgarrada y dos tiros en la sien, que lo espanto mucho. Por lo que se quedó en unos instantes en estado de shock.

Lux siguió avanzando entre los muebles de la habitación, tomando una bandeja de metal, acercándose a donde supuestamente estaban los otros que estaban dispersos los otros dos, apenas uno se levantó, milésimas le lanzo la bandeja dándole directamente en la cabeza aturdiéndolo, luego disparándole las ultimas balas del Ak 74. En el momento un lobo salió detrás de un mueble que estaba por delante de Lakky, este al ver lo que iba a pasar Lakky disparo, pero salió desviado que le dio en la mano que sostenía el Ak 74u.

Sosteniéndose la mano ensangrentada, vio como Lux se acercaba con una mesilla con ruedas metálicas pegándole directamente en la cara, luego volvió a cargar contra el golpeándolo con la mesa de nuevo y así sucesivamente unas 7 veces más.

Con la imagen el lobo que estaba estático al ver la salvajada que estaba ocurriendo salió corriendo tropezando en dirección a la que estaba en frente de Lakky, al abrirla la puerta y cerrarla…

¡BAAANG BAAANG!

Los últimos cartuchos disparados hacia la puerta cuando Lux avanzo hacia la puerta, al abrirla estaba el sujeto mirando hacia la pared estrellado con el chaleco perforado por la pared.

Lux: (levantando a Lakky) Vamos todavía quedan unos sospechosos que salen del hospital

Lakky: (agarrando el AKM con una mano) AY AY AY me desarmo (siguiendo a Lux)

Los dos salieron del cuarto para revelar una masacre en los pasillos, aunque quedaban varios que quedaban vivos o bueno medio vivos, incluyendo al que retenía a los civiles. El cual colgaba por la ventana atravesado por un cristal en la

Llegaron a una de las ventanas por donde se estaban yendo los sujetos que tenían la mercancía, sin embargo al estar en un piso alto estaban a mayor distancia a pesar de estar en el estacionamiento trasero. Los llegan a la ventana donde los dos se posicionan para disparar

Lakky: (poniendo el AKM en el ventanal y en modo semiautomático) No le dispares…aun

Lux: Entendido (seleccionando el fuego semiautomático)

A penas apareció el primer sujeto que intento entrar a la camioneta, los dos coordinaron los disparos con una cuenta regresiva disparándole al mismo tiempo cuando el sujeto tenía un pie encima de una camioneta, cayendo al suelo, sin embargo la camioneta se fue a toda velocidad.

Lux: (sigue disparando)

Lakky: (agarrando el Ak 74) Ya pare, las donas con patas se encargaran de ellos

Lux: Vamos hacia donde están los rehenes, encontré a una pobre mujer a la que le dispararon en el vientre.

Los dos vuelven al lugar donde se encontraban los rehenes.

Varias horas después había paramédicos atendiendo a los que estaban heridos, más aun la hembra que estaba muy malherida, entre los que estaban siendo atendidos, también habían varios de los sujetos que asaltaron el hospital, varios de ellos eran los que Lux había masacrado. Algunos en riesgo vital.

En las ambulancias había una en la que estaba Lakky sentado en el parachoques siendo atendido de nuevo por un tigre siberiano que vestía una bata blanca y le estaba suministrando pequeñas dosis de Morfina, junto a él estaba Lux.

Kyle: ¡Lakky! (corre hacia él)

Lakky: Hola amigo (regalándole una sonrisa)

Kyle: Estas bien

Lakky: Claro que estoy bien (sarcasmo) ignorando la morfina, el brazo y varias partes de mi cuerpo, incluyendo la cola (levantando su cola vendada) si estoy bien vivo, gracias a Dios.

Kyle: Deja de bromear, casi pierdo a mi amigo y hermano.

Lakky: El mayor verdad (regala una sonrisa)

Lux: Tuve suerte de encontrarlo, cuando subía a buscar las muestras de Lakky me encontré con un montón de sacos de tiros.

Lakky: ¿Las conseguiste?

Lux: Claro que si (agarra un cargador de Ak 74 del saca dos muestras de sangre)

Kyle: Aun así, se robaron en total más de 13.000 dólares en drogas y tecnología médica, solo espero que las donas con patas los atrapen.

Lakky: Queeee jajajajajaja, en mi país un tipo se robó más 1.000 millones de dólares y nunca piso la cárcel.

Jefe bogo: Kyle, Lakky, Lux (se les acerca a la ambulancia, con Judy, Kitty y Nick) en primer lugar les quiero felicitar por su acción en el hospital…pero (mira a Lakky y Lux) lo que más me preocupa es que dos de los mejores voluntarios en esta unidad sean unos psicópatas maniacos (sube el tono)

Lux: Señor hasta donde yo sé esos sujetos estaban fuertemente armados y nuestro protocolo menciona que debemos abrir fuego a cualquier sujeto que presente una amenaza.

Jefe: Ay, ya lo sé Sokolov, pero recuerde que los S.W.A.T ahora tienen la cuerda atada al cuello…ah se había olvidado, les presento al Ex SPETSNAZ ruso Lux Sokolov se unió como medico el mismo día que Lakky fue vapuleado.

Kitty: ¿Un miembro de las fuerzas especiales rusas? (sorprendida viendo a Lux)

Lux: De esos que comen cemento y cagan ladrillos, pues sí.

Judy: ¿Estuviste en batalla?

Nick: Fuiste a una misión súper secreta en el ártico

Lux: Clasificado, solo puedo decir que estuve en 79 enfrentamientos armados

Jefe Bogo: No digas más ahora solo me interesa que digan que fue lo que encontraron.

Nick: Si Jefecito…

Jefe Bogo: Jefe bogo (Interrumpe).

Nick: Si Jefe Bogo (mirando al cielo rápidamente) los sujetos llevaban armas de procedencia rusa (muestra un Ak 74u) al parecer bastante maltratadas y viejas signos de tráfico de armas…y al parecer… (Viendo el arma) los que lo hicieron o era amateur o eran idiotas.

Judy: (espantada) ¡Nick, traficaste armas!

Nick: Nooo, claro que noo, pero conocí gente muy muy ajena a mí que lo hacía y por qué lo vi en Narcos.

Lux: Los sospechosos usaban chalecos anti balas de segundo nivel, fácilmente se podía atravesar con la Saiga 12k.

Lakky: También ellos tenían en su posición una escopeta semiautomática rusa (muestra la escopeta), que se la arrebate aun pobre diablo, si me deja dar mi opinión desde que Rusia prohibió la venta de armas en todo el mundo me extraña que tengan una… (Mira a Lux)

Lux: A mí no me mires, yo nunca vendería armas a unos desquiciados malparidos.

Kitty: Uy que carácter (susurrando)

Jefe Bogo: Que dijo Hawk (mirando extrañado a Kitty)

Kitty: Que también se hicieron con el control de dos ametralladoras PKM también sucias y desgastadas, y cada uno tenía alrededor de 150 cartuchos cada uno de 7,62 x 53 mm R de alto poder de penetración, por algo destruyeron tan rápido los autos policiales.

Judy: Algunos de ellos poseían un tipo de entrenamiento militar básico, maniobraban como sebo un grupo pequeño mientras otro avanzaba por detrás, mientras los reforzaban por detrás.

Jefe Bogo: Comprendido, dejen las armas en el camión, mientras tanto yo iré a buscar a los de investigaciones y Kyle quiero un informe detallado tras la investigación (se retira)

Lakky: Se lo que querían ellos (muestra los frascos de su sangre) es peor de lo que me imaginé.

Kitty: ¿Quién es?

Lakky: Era alguien que confiaba y que me apuñalo, literalmente (mostrando un cicatriz en la espalda) por la espalda.

 **Hooooooooooooola**

 **Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, pero es que he estado de vacaciones y postulándome a la Universidad y que dijieron…**

 **No quede en medicina** **:(**

 **Peroooo quede para estudiar arquitectura gratis en la universidad además que es una de mis preferencias en conjunto con la ingeniería civil industrial las dos gratis según lo que me dijieron,**

 **Sin embargo con la tardanza se me sumaron las ganas de poder subir un fanfic en condiciones tranquilas y eso es lo que hare duran enero, febrero, marzo y abril. Además de una muy buena noticia me cree una cuenta en Wattpad**

 **Se llama EIKRODS YA TIENE UNA HISTORIA YA SUBIDA ADEMAS DONDE EXPLICO COSAS QUE SE ME QUEDARAN CORTO EN ESTA HISTORIA, SIENDO UNA PRECUELA.**

 **De nuevo doy gracias a dios de volver nos vemos más seguido**

 **CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **CUANTO LOS EXTRAÑE.**


End file.
